The Extended Family
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta's lives are turned upside down by a startling revelation from an old flame of the prince's. As with all problems, they must work through this as a family, but are they strong enough to overcome their differences? Featuring two original characters and a dose of lemon. Set towards the end of Dragonball Z.
1. Bulma's Foreword

_Well, it's about time I uploaded something new. Still a work in progress and needs a few more chapters, but it looks good so far, so I'll let everyone take a good old look._

_Now, there are two original characters in this story- Sutopri and Aricota. I'll let you guess as to what I derived their names from.  
_

_This story is covered from numerous points of view; I haven't put any names to tell readers whose they are, because it's just fairly easy to tell who is narrating. Nevertheless, if any difficulty in deciphering arises, let me know and I'll pop the names in._

_Obligatory disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its material. And there will be violence, swearing and lemon, as is rather common with my fics. Enjoy, or don't, if that doesn't float your boat._

* * *

**Bulma's Foreword  
**

A few years ago, I might have been a grown woman, but inside I was still a young girl with her eye on the world and herself. I was selfish and concerned only with my satisfaction and happiness. My upbringing probably contributed to that, and everyone around me pampered me to the point that I'm afraid I might have been unbearable to others in the end.

But then _he _came along...and everything changed.

When I was still that young girl, if I had been asked the question of who I would like to spend the rest of my life with, I would have said Yamcha in a heartbeat. Back then, he became everything, even when he was playing away. Though I knew, it broke my heart to even consider walking away from him. Eventually though, it had to happen, and it set the wheels in motion for the person I knew was right for me.

I've had the fight of my life with Vegeta, prince of Saiyans, arrogant, stubborn to the end, but a deadly fighter and a charmer when he needs to be. Our relationship is tumultuous at best, and a heart-crushing nosedive at worst, but over the years he's softened with me considerably and he's learned what having a family truly means. Having a child together was the bond we needed to bring us that little bit closer, and with another on the way, I really felt I couldn't be happier with my life.

...But more changed. My whole life was turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Though married and with a child, work is still an important factor in my life. With Vegeta and Trunks often locked away in the gravity chamber for hours on end, it allows me to complete my tasks on time, while still being able to ensure my husband and son are fed, watered and comfortable. Really, they're not so hard to deal with anymore; Trunks is a healthy teenager now and Vegeta could be mistaken for a native Earthling if you didn't know him well enough. And now, our lovely family is blossoming from bud to beautiful rose. As I sit at my desk and meticulously check and double-check the fortnightly stock take, I reach out for the packet of ginger biscuits and pull one out, starting to nibble it. I'm grateful that they have become my craving, as they're also supposed to be good for morning sickness. I'm three months pregnant, and look about five months. Saiyan babies are big, and develop faster than Earth babies!

So far, so good. Everything is pretty much normal. The stock check is fine, my biscuits are keeping me happy, and the occasional kick from my little girl (for that's what we're having) never fails to make me smile. But it's nearing lunchtime, and my boys need feeding, so I get up from my desk, taking the biscuits and stock check with me to head to the kitchen, where I stick the papers to the fridge with a magnet and start cooking. The amount of food we get through, feeding a pure-blood Saiyan and our Saiyan-human hybrid son is unbelievable, but I'm happy seeing that they're full and ready to resume their ever-important training...well, it's important to them, anyway. I'd like to see them more often myself, spend more time with Trunks, but Vegeta insists on his training, and I can't argue with a born and bred warrior over his heir's regime.

As I finish dinner and start putting it into the various bowls, as if right on cue, they both appear, washed and changed, as I won't stand for them sitting down to eat all sweaty. Vegeta squeezes my hand under the table and gives me a gentle smile when Trunks isn't looking; not that he would have noticed anyway as he scoffs rice like he hasn't been fed in days. When he's finished he stretches and yawns, announcing he's off for a nap before going back to training, but Vegeta stays behind rather than following suit, being his usual bossy self and telling me to sit down while he puts the bowls in the dishwasher (it took a _very _long time to teach him how to use that). I suppose being pregnant has its advantages; besides all the joy carrying a child brings on its own, it means Vegeta actually gets off his backside and does stuff for me! He's being a darling at the moment, always saying he doesn't want me to tire myself out, and sometimes he's a bit overwhelming, but the fact he's actually showing concern is nice, because he never usually does, as I'm not Trunks or a gravity chamber. But now he's sitting back down with me and taking me into his arms, stroking my hair and asking how I feel. "Fine," I tell him. "You don't have to worry so much."

"It's not that I'm worrying," he replies, "I just don't want you wearing yourself out before you even have the damn thing. You're a frail woman carrying a half-Saiyan child, what do you expect me to do? Just let you do your own thing?"

"I managed with Trunks just fine, Vegeta."

His voice takes on a slightly guilty tone. "But I wasn't there to see you manage."

That had been the first blow to our relationship. I'm a little ashamed to say Trunks came about as the result of a one night stand, when Vegeta, on a night where he had pushed himself too hard during training and come out frustrated and exhausted, finally broke down. What had started as a friendly late-night conversation before bed turned into a heart-rending tale as Vegeta, with tears pouring down his cheeks, revealed to me the awful horrors he had suffered at the hands of Frieza and his minions as he grew up in the tyrant's service. He had let me hold him, kiss his brow and stroke his back, and tell him that there were people around him who really did care. It was then that he thanked me for listening...and then kissed me on the lips. I felt like my heart would just stop from shock, but in truth I had wanted it so badly, because I had fallen in love with him from all the time we spent together. That singular kiss turned into a night of intense lovemaking, and afterwards I fell asleep in Vegeta's arms, listening to his heartbeat and wondering if he could have been a different person had Frieza not got his ugly hands on him.

I thought that was it; that he would stay with me, love me, and want me. And for a time, it really did feel that way. We would argue all day, and at night we slept contentedly in each other's arms. He never told me if he felt anything towards me, but I felt he loved me. For all intents and purposes, we were pretty much a couple. It was only when he found I was pregnant with Trunks that it all collapsed down around me. He seemed fairly pleased at first, knowing he'd soon have an heir, but I think he eventually realised that he had impregnated me out of wedlock, which to him was a grievous shame. He became very angry after this, flying into a blinding rage before muttering his goodbyes and taking off into places unknown. I didn't see Vegeta nearly the entire time I carried Trunks...he only returned when he was a few months old, and I would not let him near me or his son, I was so angry and upset with him. I think it was this that prompted him to change, agreeing to stay for Trunks and to curb his temper. As lovers we remained apart, until somewhere down the line he admitted, with a very red face, that he couldn't stop thinking about the night we spent together. And of course I just melted, and ended up in his bed again...but this time, as he lay panting beside me, he told me he loved me. We've been inseparable ever since.

I'm broken out of my reverie by Vegeta murmuring softly into my hair. I shake my head at him. "Stop apologising. What's done is done, alright? You learnt from it and became a better person."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." I kiss him gently. "What will you do while Trunks is asleep? Train on your own?"

"I don't know." I smile as he runs a finger up and down my arm. I know what he wants. "Trunks will be asleep a while, so...I really must think of something..."

"Well, I need to go attend to something upstairs, so go do whatever it is you're thinking of when you're ready," I giggle. Vegeta raises an eyebrow, but he's smirking at me as I haul myself to my feet, patting my belly. I remember Goku telling me something a while ago that made me really embarrassed; that powerful fighters can tell one ki flare from another if they put their mind to it. As such, he could sense when me and Vegeta were having sex! I think I died that day with shame. I couldn't sleep with him for nearly a month, until Vegeta drily told me he'd sensed Goku doing the same thing countless times, which explains why sometimes, during our most intimate moments, he'd stop, pull a face and refuse to do anything more. I realised then that he couldn't concentrate on sex when he could feel his rival going at it as well.

Now upstairs, I examine myself in the full-length mirror in the corner of the bedroom we share. My belly has started to bulge a fair bit under my dress, but I think I still look good, and evidently Vegeta thinks so too, for I see him in the reflection entering the room and closing the door behind him, bolting it. I watch him approach slowly till he reaches me, wrapping his arms round my waist. "Admiring yourself in the mirror...what a narcissist you are," he murmurs. I shiver as he kisses my neck lightly.

"Says you," I reply. "I'm always catching you looking in the mirror."

"We're both as bad as each other then, aren't we?" His hands slide up my chest and begin undoing the buttons at the front of my dress, eventually pulling it open to expose me. His pleased growl deep in his throat is like music to my ears, and I can feel his erection pressing into my lower back as he begins to fondle my breasts, slipping his hands beneath my bra and gently squeezing. The fact that they've grown so much bigger during my pregnancy means he can barely contain his excitement when he sees them, and his breathing quickens against the sensitive skin of my neck. However much we've argued during the day, however much I've thrown things at him or he's insulted me...none of that matters once we're in the bedroom. I watch him reach for the hem of my dress and tugs it, eventually lifting it over my head and throwing it aside, so I'm just left in my blue underwear. He chuckles; it's one of his favourite sets. "Turn around," he says quietly, and I do so; his hands close over my wrists, directing my own hands to his black shirt. "Don't rush," he says.

"I won't," I smile up at him, slowly undoing the buttons. That done, I push the soft cloth off his shoulders, and he lets it flutter to the floor, breath hitching when I start to plant kisses on his warm, scarred skin. Smiling gently down at me, he slides his arms round my shoulders and just holds me close for a time, letting me nuzzle him.

He's going to be gentle with me. I can always tell. If he kisses me with needy passion and pulls at my clothing, I know he'll be rough, but judging by how slow he's going, we'll be making love rather than plain old having sex. And that's how I prefer it now; I'm too heavily pregnant to be doing all the rough stuff.

I lean up and kiss my husband with a giggle. "Bed," I order, and he nods, taking my hand and leading me to it before laying me down. In an instant, he's covered my body with his own, kissing me hungrily. His hands wander down my shoulders, loosening my bra straps, and he reaches behind me to undo it. Lowering his head to brush his lips across my neck, he murmurs, "Now, what shall I do to you..."

"Just take me...please."

"Eager, are we? Very well..."

I undo the fly on his jeans and shove them halfway down his thighs. "I'm on top," I grin up at him, and to my surprise, he nods, flipping us over. My hand closes playfully around his exposed erection, and his eyes immediately flutter closed, uttering a quiet gasp. I love how his breathing quickens and he bites the inside of his cheek. But I'm all worked up, and I have to have him. I sheathe him quickly, groaning with pleasure, as does he. "B-Bulma," he gasps, hands finding my hips and rocking his own against me. He feels amazing inside me, and I love how he groans at my movements. The years of being together haven't dampened our lust for each other, and Vegeta never tires, able to go at least five times before exhausting himself. I wish I could have been his first, but he says he had many other women during his planet conquering spree, though they were only to relieve tension, and he likely killed them soon after. I don't like to think of that. But I'm the first he loved...and hopefully the only one.

He's getting closer. I can tell by the fingers digging into my hips and the shudders of his body. Then all of a sudden he drags me down into a bruising kiss, moaning against my mouth as he finds his release, spilling all into me. When his tremors have ceased, he pulls out and lays me beside him, drawing me close. "I hope I didn't hurt you," he says quietly, kissing my brow.

"No, I'm fine," I smile, cuddling up to him. I love it when Vegeta is sweet to me like this. He'll be harsher when Trunks or anyone else is around, but he knows now that he can't be a vile monster to me anymore, like he was in the past. He knows I will leave without question if he does. But when we're alone, he becomes the sweetest man I know, sweeter even than Goku. I yawn and he chuckles. "Sleep awhile," he says, "you look tired."

"Stay with me?"

"Only until Trunks wakes up. Then I will train again." His tone is firm, but it doesn't annoy me like it used to. Nodding, I settle down in his arms and close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me...

* * *

It feels like I only slept a minute, but I can feel someone shaking me gently, and I can tell it's Trunks. I must have actually slept a few hours...opening my eyes with a groan, I notice Vegeta still beside me, sound asleep, one of the only times his frown is ironed out. "What, Trunks?" I murmur, rolling over to face him. He looks a little embarrassed, knowing full well why his father and I are naked beneath the sheets, but he tries not to look awkward as he says, "Um, there's somebody downstairs...I don't know who they are, but they're asking for Dad. I just tried waking him and he told me to get lost, so..."

"Okay. Buzz off out for a minute so I can get dressed," I reply, flicking a hand at him, and he nods, looking pretty happy to get out of the room. I climb out of bed and poke Vegeta in the side, which makes him jump awake with a start, glaring at me. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded.

"Get dressed! Trunks says there's someone here to see you." I throw his shirt at him, starting to redress myself. Vegeta growls in displeasure, but pulls on his shirt and quickly does up the buttons before pulling his jeans back up; seems he left them halfway down his legs the whole time. I have to stop myself from laughing as I retouch my makeup and neaten my hair.

Vegeta frowns as he tightens his belt. "I know that energy..." he says quietly. His face suddenly pales. What's wrong with him? Nothing makes him look panicky, ever! "Bulma, I need you to stay up here, understand?"

"What? Um, no!" I protest. "Why do I need to stay up here?"

"It's important!" he growls. "I don't need you and your silly pregnant hormones interfering! I know what you'll be like!"

I cross my arms over my chest, scowling at the return of my husband's temper. "You really are hard work sometimes, you know that?"

"You married me, so I'd assume you were used to it by now. Stay. Here." Vegeta practically spits the last two words at me, and stalks out of the room. I throw my arms up in frustration, but I can tell Vegeta's too preoccupied to even bother checking my power level, so once he's stomped off downstairs I quickly fire up my laptop- thank goodness it was only on Sleep mode- and bring up the camera systems. I originally had them installed for customer safety on the shop floor, but after I gave birth to Trunks I installed them all through the house to keep an eye on how Vegeta was taking care of him. I know, that's really bad, but Trunks from the future told me how he'd dumped the baby on the bed and ignored him when he was crying, so I just started to worry.

There are two people in the sitting room, both black-haired females, clad in navy jumpsuits. One appears to be around the same age as Trunks. A few seconds later Vegeta enters the room, and I enable the sound, slipping on headphones. "Sutopri," he growls, leaning against the doorframe and glaring straight ahead at the older woman. She's haughty-looking but pretty, and she just smirks as she sweeps her messy hair away from her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? I was perfectly clear-"

"Oh, but that was so long ago," she replies. "Times have changed, your Highness." She says it with a laugh in her voice; she's making fun of him. I scowl at the screen. What is going on?

"I'm sure they have," he says sarcastically. "Tell me what you're doing here before I blast you and the brat you've brought into the next dimension. I didn't have the patience for you twelve years ago and I don't now!"

"Brat?" Sutopri looks shocked. "Is that how fathers speak of their children?"

The blood drains from my face. Children?! Vegeta looks just as shocked. "What _are _you talking about?" he demands.

Sutopri gives the young girl a push. "Aricota, say hello to your father. Stop being shy."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm too dumbstruck even to move. Simply staring at the laptop screen, trembling, all I can do is listen.

Aricota, the girl, has a dangerously sweet look about her. She blinks up at Vegeta with a slight frown, saying nothing. She doesn't look much like Vegeta, but she shares the widow's peak at the front of her hair, the rest of which falls in gentle waves down her back. Can he really...can he really be her father?

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta demands of her.

"Your face," she replies. "You don't look much like royalty, though Mother said you're our Prince."

I almost fall out of my seat this time. _Mother?! _Vegeta _slept _with that woman?!

"Mother was right," he smirks. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and you'd do well to speak to me with more respect!"

"Hmph. And how many of us are left, pray tell?"

She's Saiyan! Pure Saiyan! Which means Sutopri must be as well? Dammit, how many of them freaking escaped Frieza?

"Not enough." Vegeta looks away from Aricota. "Sutopri, you have no idea of the damage you have already caused by coming here! What possessed you to come to Earth? There is nothing for you here!"

She shrugs. "I'd hoped to have come here to find you had taken over the planet. But here you are, in native clothing, living the life of a human! I suppose the boy I spoke to is your son?"

"His name is Trunks," Vegeta scowls, and I feel a surge of affection towards him.

"Hmph, a halfbreed."

"Only _I _may call my own son a half-breed! Whatever he is, he is a fine warrior, and I will not hear you belittle him so!"

"Belittling was all you did when you came to me twelve years ago," she smirks. "You know, I do remember you ranting and raving about a human you impregnated...tell me, where is she now? I'd very much like to meet her."

Oh, would you now? What a total bitch!

"Bulma has no business with you, you witch of a woman."

She wants to meet me? Oh, well she can then. I'm just about ready to boil over as I slam the laptop screen down- might need that repaired...- and flounce out of the room and downstairs. I hear Vegeta growl in displeasure when he hears my footsteps, but before I know it I'm stood beside him, sizing up Sutopri. She's very tall and muscled for a woman, with short black hair swept behind her ears. A scar stretches diagonally across her face, damaging her right eye. At seeing my pregnant belly, her mouth twists into a sardonic smile. "Bulma, I presume," she murmurs.

"That's me," I reply, expressionless.

"Vegeta, you never told me you were expecting another half-breed! And a girl at that! How pitiful, she won't even be strong enough to defend herself."

My face tightens in response to the fact she can sense my baby's gender, and I grip Vegeta's arm tightly. He sighs and brushes me off. "Bulma, take Aricota into the kitchen."

How _dare _he order me around without telling me what the hell is going on?! Scowling at him, I gesture to Aricota, who blinks at me like she did at Vegeta, but follows me nevertheless. She really is very pretty, with thick lashes framing her dark eyes, but her holds her mouth in a permanent pursed shape, as if thinking hard. Upon reaching the kitchen, I dig into the cupboard and pull out my ginger biscuits, offering one to her. Taking it, she frowns, turning it over in her hands. "Look, I'm not going to poison you," I sigh, and she takes a nibble. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she takes another, bigger bite and swallows. "What do you call this?" she asks me.

"It's a ginger biscuit. I've become a bit addicted to them since I started carrying the "half-breed.""

"Please don't mind Mother," Aricota says, sitting down delicately. "She insisted I meet my father. Had he been anyone else she would not have cared, but as she says he is _royalty..." _She pulls a face. "This is all her doing. I was content where I was."

"How old are you, Aricota?"

"Twelve."

So she's a little younger than Trunks. She must have been conceived during the time Vegeta fled Earth, upon discovering I was pregnant. What sweet irony, to find he conceived another. His face was still white when I walked in and I bet he still doesn't feel too good now. I feel pretty sick myself. He was _mine! _How dare this woman just turn up in our lives? I give Aricota another ginger biscuit to distract myself, trying hard to listen to the conversation Vegeta is having with Sutopri.

"...Cannot just barge in like this!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because..." Vegeta must be gritting his teeth at swallowing his pride. "Because I have a family of my own, and you cannot just waltz in and attempt to ruin everything."

"But that's not what I'm doing. I'm simply bringing our daughter to you."

"How do I even know she is mine?"

"The dates add up, Vegeta. You were the only man I had."

My stomach tightens painfully. I can barely stand to listen to them. "That is irrelevant!" Vegeta barks. "You should not have brought her here!"

"She had every right to meet her father!"

"And did she look like she cared? No! I will not be looked up at and sneered at like I am some disgusting creature! And I will not stand here and be dictated to by a pathetic, low-class whore such as yourself!"

I hear Sutopri gasp. A split-second later I hear a loud crash and Vegeta cry out in shock. Aricota jumps up quickly and runs to the doorway, me close behind, to see Vegeta on his back and Sutopri stood over him with a menacing expression, fist raised. "Mother!" Aricota cries, leaping to her side. "What have you done to him?"

I kneel beside Vegeta and lift an eyelid tentatively. "You just...knocked him out with one punch!" I gasp. "H-How? Vegeta would never have been floored by that!"

Sutopri rubs her knuckles with a scowl. "We're done here for now. I'll be back to discuss things further. Aricota, we're leaving."

"Mother-!"

"_Now!"_

* * *

After they've left, I yell for Trunks, who comes rushing downstairs and gapes at his father unconscious on the floor. "What the hell happened?!" he gasps.

"You didn't even _hear _anything?" I demand.

"I had my headphones on..." he says sheepishly. "Come on, I'll carry him upstairs." Turning Vegeta onto his front, he drapes his limp arms over his shoulders and stands upright, staggering a little. "Damn, he's heavy."

I follow Trunks upstairs, rubbing my belly as the baby kicks violently. I wonder if she can sense what's going on around her? Did she feel her father's power level flail and drop when he was knocked out? Trunks must have been so preoccupied with whatever he was doing that he didn't notice. Reaching our bedroom, Trunks deposits Vegeta on our bed and rolls his shoulders. "Ouch." As I set about pulling the sheets over him and checking him over for injuries, Trunks sits on the end of the bed, looking thoroughly confused. "Mum...what's going on? Who were those two? Were they Saiyans?"

"Yes," I sigh, stroking Vegeta's hair. I'm angry, so angry...I want to wake him up just so I can knock him out again like Sutopri did. But he looks so vulnerable right now, I can't help running my hand through the soft black peaks. "Trunks...you have a sister."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, no. I mean..."

Comprehension slowly dawns on his face. "No!" he gasps. "That girl-!"

"Yep."

"This is impossible! How could this have happened?"

"Pretty simple," I shrug. "Daddy got a little carried away when he ran away from Earth. I was pregnant with you at the same, and Aricota is a little younger than you, so..."

"I thought you were a man of honour, dad..." sighs Trunks.

"Yes, so did I."

"Aricota, huh..." Trunks rubs a hand over his face.

"I know it must be hard for you to take in. Ah, she must have hit him here." I point to Vegeta's neck, which looks bruised and swollen. "I imagine she meant to punch him straight in the face, but she hit him in the neck instead."

"A classic knockout spot," nods Trunks. "Even Super Saiyans have human weaknesses, I suppose."

Vegeta groans and shifts, and I lean towards him quickly, grasping his hand. Slowly, his eyes open. "Vegeta?" I ask quietly. "Are you okay?"

He sits up quickly, scowling. "Of course I'm okay! Where is that infernal woman?"

"She's gone."

"And the girl?"

"Gone with her."

"Thank heavens for that." He slumps back and sighs. "I cannot _believe _the audacity of her!"

Trunks looks a little awkward. "I'll, uh, leave you to it, I guess. Dad, are we still training?"

"I'll let you know when," Vegeta murmurs, flicking a hand at him. Trunks hurries away. The minute he's gone, Vegeta lets rip at me. "I told you to stay up here, woman! I had it all under control!"

"Had it all under control? She was insulting Trunks and pushing another kid on you!" When Vegeta opens his mouth to ask how I knew, I just point at my laptop.

"You were watching?" he whispers. I nod. "Your disobedience knows no bounds."

"How could you have done this to me, Vegeta?" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. "You left me when I was pregnant, only to knock up someone else..."

"You think I had any damn idea?" he shouts. "I didn't want this! And now she's dumped another responsibility on me when I already have Trunks to deal with, and you, _and _the baby in a matter of months!"

"You still slept with another woman!" I cry.

"And she wasn't the first, Bulma! I had no attachment to you back then, so what are you crying about?"

"We were together then! For Kami's sake, I slept in your bed, we kissed, you held me, everything! Did you not love me back then?"

He looks me dead in the eye...and shakes his head. My heart just about cracks into a million pieces. "I did not love you for a long time," he murmurs. "I did not love you when you were pregnant with Trunks, and I did not love you when I returned. It was only when you began to avoid me, and wouldn't let me near you or Trunks, that my feelings began to intensify. After a time, I knew then that I loved you, and I could not bear to be parted from you again."

"And when was that?"

"About six months before we married."

I think back to when that was. The first time he said he loved me was after we'd slept together the second time, when I had forgiven him for abandoning me and Trunks. I was so happy then, because he genuinely looked like he meant it. He'd proposed a month later, saying he needed a stable family for his child to grow up in. But right now, it's not enough. I shake my head, more tears flowing down my cheeks. "Right now, I don't care whether or not you love me," I whisper, "you had other women, after you had created an unbreakable bond with me by impregnating me. You...you are supposed to be a man of honour, Vegeta!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" he shouts. "I was frightened by the fact I'd given you a brat in your belly!"

"One time, you told me you were an honourable man! Where was your honour then?"

He can't answer me. He just stares at the hands in his lap, defeated. I stand from the bed, wiping the tears from my face. "Do what you like," I tell him, "but right now, I can't bear to be around you. You've shamed your royal family's name, and shamed us. Spend time with that daughter of yours if you wish, but I'll have nothing to do with it."

Vegeta growls at me. It looks like he's finally snapped. "You are a two-faced, uncontrollable, hormonal bitch!"

"And you are a two-timing, bullying, heartless bastard!" Anger raging out of control, I attempt to slap him, but he grabs my wrist before I even come close. He tightens his grip, making me cry out. "V-Vegeta," I gasp. "You're going to-"

"Do _not _make me hurt you," he whispers, pushing his face up close to mine. "You are trying my patience, and wife of mine you may be, if you were a Saiyan woman I would have beaten you senseless for your disobedience! Do _not _tempt me, woman!" I try to hit him with my free hand, but he blocks me easily and before I know it, I've been knocked off my feet as he retaliates with a much harder slap. "What the _hell, _Vegeta?!" I scream at him, clutching the side of my face. I know I'm bleeding, I can feel the liquid dripping through my fingers. In an instant he's out of bed and beside me, pulling my hand away to inspect the damage, but then Trunks has burst through the door, evidently having heard the bang, and he shoves Vegeta out of the way to look me over. "Dad, did you do this to her?" he demands.

"I-I-"

Trunks swings back and punches his father straight in the gut, brutally winding him and making him drop to his knees with a gasp. "How _dare _you?!" he shouts. "She's pregnant, and you hit her! You're a monster!" He turns back to me and helps me up. "Come on, mum. Let's get you out of here." Weakly, I nod, and he puts his arm around my shoulders, helping me out of the room. "You can't be around all this right now," he tells me firmly. "Is it just your face?"

"My wrist too," I whisper, holding it out. Trunks swears loudly at the bruising. "Is it really bad?"

"Bad? I'm going to absolutely _kill _him! Listen, I'm going to call Goku. I want you to stay with him for a while."

"Trunks, really, it's fine, I can handle-"

"No, mum. I don't want you to stay here after dad's just hit you. Not while you're carrying a baby! It's not right, and what with those Saiyans appearing, you'll be too stressed out. Stay there a minute..." We're at the bottom of the stairs now, and he picks up the phone on the table, dialling the number for Goku's house. I can't help but be extremely proud of my son; he's so brave and mature for his age. Nobody else would stand up to Vegeta like he just did.

"...Hello? Goten, hey. Listen, is your dad around? It's important. Thanks, yeah, I'll hold on a sec." He looks back towards me and smiles. "Hi, Goku! Something really strange is going on here and...oh, you felt it? Yeah, yeah. I'll explain later, but can mum stay with you for a while? It's really hectic and she's so stressed, it's not good for the baby. Thank you! Yeah, we'll be there soon. Dad? Uh, let's not talk about him right now...like I said, I'll explain when we get there. Thanks, Goku! See you soon!" He puts the phone down and grins at me. "Okay, we can go now. I'll pack you some stuff later."

* * *

_Okay, to clear some stuff up. Bulma fell pregnant with Trunks, and it was around this time that Vegeta went off into space, met Sutopri and got her pregnant too. So Trunks is only a few months older than Aricota.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Goku sits, wide-eyed and listening intently, at the kitchen table as Trunks and I explain everything. Chichi looks sympathetic as she washes the blood from my face and bandages up my wrist to prevent further swelling, but I bet she's actually raging inside.

Finally, we've told them the whole story. "Wow..." murmur Goku, drumming his fingers on the table. "I didn't think Vegeta had it in him to tarnish his own honour like that. Another child, and then this..."

"The girl herself was okay," I say. "It's that foul mother of hers. Oh, I could just throttle her, the way she spoke to us!"

"Calm down," Chichi says firmly. "It's not good for the baby. Trunks was right to bring you here."

"Yeah, we'll take good care of you for as long as you need!" grins Goku. Then his face falls. "But...I have a mind to pay your husband a visit. Nobody slaps my friends about, not on my watch, and _certainly _not their own wife. He needs teaching a good lesson."

"Goku, please don't cause any more trouble than what there already is," I plead. "I don't think he even meant to hit me that hard-"

"But he still hit you, Bulma! You're lucky he didn't break your cheekbone! He could have done a lot worse; you don't seem to realise he could kill you with one punch!" Goku sighs. "Anyway, I felt the energy of those two the minute they arrived, but they didn't seem to be causing any trouble, and someone would have alerted me if they did, so I left it. Their power is incredible...I was surprised! I've never met a pure-blooded Saiyan woman before, so it took me aback."

Trunks frowns. "You don't think they'll try and take over the world or anything, do you?"

"No. I think, plain and simple, that this Sutopri really does just want Vegeta to know his daughter. I think her ways may turn out to be a little roundabout, but..."

"Oh, man..." I slump against the table, feeling like crying again. "What if she tries to seduce him? Now I'm not there..."

Goku pats my hand sympathetically. "I know it's horrible to be away from him, even after all this. But what happened to bring his daughter about was a long time ago. I do think he's learnt what his family means to him...and if he truly understands that, he'll back away if Sutopri tries anything. He already risks losing you and his unborn daughter through his actions. And I bet you anything he feels just horrible right now."

I picture Vegeta in his miserable state. Normally, if something has really got him down, he'll train and train, push himself too far, and just sit motionless for the rest of the night after coming out of the gravity chamber, not answering to anything. This was what he did when I first spent the night with him, only I had actually got him to speak to me, and I was shocked when he turned away from me to try and hide the fact that he was crying. It broke my heart to hear those soft, choking sobs, and I just had to hold him as he poured his past out to me. I had thought for a good while that he must have suffered horrifically at the hands of Frieza, but what he told me blew a hole right through that; it was far worse. But when he calmed down, and looked at me with a shadow of his usual smirk creeping back onto his face, I knew I'd found him again. And when his lips found mine, I felt like nothing could touch me or harm me...all I knew was him.

Oh, crap. I've lapsed into thought again. Trunks is waving his hand across my face, and I jump. "Oh, sorry!"

Chichi leans in my face, looking worried. "You kind of went off into a daze! Are you sure he didn't concuss you?"

"Very sure!" I protest. But I still have to go through the "Watch my finger" rigmarole till Chichi is satisfied I didn't bang my head. When she's done that she gives me a hot, sweet cup of tea ("Just one can't hurt the baby!") and bustles off to attend to the housework. Trunks looks a little guilty as he asks me, "Mum, is it alright if I go back and do some more training?"

I blink at him. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well...because I didn't think you'd want me to be near dad after that."

"Trunks, I know how important your training is to you, and this quarrel is between me and your father, not you and him. You can do what you like, okay? I don't mind."

"I'll give him an extra hard punch from you," he chuckles. "I need to bring some stuff over for you anyway. I'll be back in the evening."

"Good luck with him," I sigh, and Trunks gives my cheek a quick peck before waving to Goku and heading off out the door. Oh, whatever am I going to do...? This is the worst Vegeta and I have ever fallen out...

* * *

"Open the damn door, dad!" I yell, pounding on the door to the gravity chamber. "I'm not an idiot, I know you're training in there! Open up, I have muscles to burn too!" No answer. He is _so _infuriating! I turn up the volume. "Dad, if you don't turn off that damn gravity for one minute and let me in, I'm going to rip this thing apart bit by bit, and I won't repair it for you! Now, how are we going to do this? Are you gonna keep hiding like a guilty kid in there, or are you gonna face up to-"

The door bangs open, and suddenly dad's face is right up in mine. _"Fine!" _he bellows at me. "Are you happy now, you stupid brat?"

"That's more like it," I grin, striding past him and cracking my knuckles. I've learnt pretty quickly from Goku to just ignore dad when he starts yelling and insulting; I know he doesn't mean it most of the time. Dad growls as he slams the door and fires up the gravity again. "I don't want to hear a word out of you," he tells me, turning his back. "I am not in the mood for your ranting."

"You'll be the one ranting when you realise you have to look after yourself from now on," I shrug, rolling my shoulders against the gravity. He's turned it up higher than I'm used to, so it's a bit of a challenge. Dad stares at me as if I'm speaking Namekian. "What on earth do you mean?"he asks me sharply. "Your mother might be out right now but she'll be back later."

"No she won't," I reply in as nonchalant a tone as I can manage, starting to spar with a training bot.

"What do you mean, no she won't?!"

"Well, if the bombshell hadn't been dropped that you have another child she might have considered it, but then you hit her across the face, and now she can't stand the sight of you. Well done, dad; we might not even have to explain to you what a divorce is!"

"I have had enough of you!" he shouts, lunging for me. Against the gravity I don't have enough time to whip around, so his punch catches me unawares, grazing my shoulder, but an instant later I swing a kick round, slamming his wrist away. "You have no right to speak to me like that!" he continues yelling as punches and kicks fly. Now _this _is what I call sparring! Nothing like a bit of anger to set it all off. "You forget your place, Trunks!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Highness," I goad. "But if I may ask, where has all your honour gone for two out of your three children to be bastards? How horrifying!"

Even in the ruddy red light of the gravity chamber I see the blood drain from dad's face. I would never speak to him like this, but I'm just so...so angry at him! Angry for everything he's done over the years, the way he's spoken to me, mum, Goku and all his friends...and now this. He deserves a good pounding, and I'm going to give it to him. "Come on, dad!" I shout. "You're holding back on me! What do you always say about anger flowing?" Gathering my energy, I explode into Super Saiyan and charge at my irate dad, who is one step ahead of me with Super Saiyan 2. We're matching each other blow for blow, and rage contorts dad's face. But eventually he starts to slow down, and it seems like he's lost his motivation. A well-timed punch to the shoulder sends him reeling back, and he staggers, gasping. "H-How?"

"You slackened," I shrug, powering down back to normal and sitting down on the floor, motioning for dad to do the same. "Dad, I can tell you're really worried about everything that's just happened. You would never let me knock you about in training like you just did."

Dad just stares at me, head resting on his hand, looking bored. Then he grunts and looks away. "I told you I wasn't in the mood for you, Trunks," he growls. "You had better shut up now if you know what's good for you." Then he sighs. "Then again...I suppose I'm pretty impressed with you. You lashed out at me, spoke back to me, and goaded me. You acted like nothing less than a true Saiyan warrior." I grin as he manages a small smile. "Good to see your heritage is alive and kicking."

"Thanks, dad." How can he just act like nothing is happening? He must be aware that everything is going horribly wrong. I can see worry in his eyes, but his face gives nothing away. And I doubt it will for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

When was a cooker so damn hard to use?! I swear I knew how to use this before! And to add to it, while I'm busy burning my fingers and yelling at Trunks for not helping me, that idiot Kakarot turns up! "Hey, Vegeta!" I hear him call from outside.

"Trunks! Get Kakarot, I'm busy!" I shout up the stairs. Sighing, Trunks hurries past me and throws open the patio doors. Kakarot breezes in, stupidly happy as usual, and slaps Trunks a high-five. "What?" I demand, sucking my fingers. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Busy ruining dinner!" he laughs.

"Ugh!"

"Move aside, I'll show you." Rolling my eyes I step aside and let Kakarot fiddle with the oven. "There. Now, uh...you wanna sit down?"

"Why?"

"Well, because I want to talk to you, of course. Trunks, you staying?"

He looks a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, nah. I think I'll stay outta this. I'll be in my room." He runs off. What the hell is with him today? Kakarot points to a chair and I reluctantly sit down. "Bulma come crying to you, has she? If it's that, I don't want to hear it, so just get lost and stop bothering me already!"

Kakarot looks shocked, as of course only he could. "Vegeta, how could you say that? Bulma is really, really upset. I thought you two were getting on great, she was always saying how much you had changed for her and Trunks! I was so happy to hear that, especially now you've got another baby on the way, but then you go and...Vegeta, how could you strike out at your own wife?!"

"That is none of your business!"

"Bulma has been my best friend since I was a young boy, and if there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's people hurting my best friend. Now, you had better have a good reason for what you did!"

"Kakarot, I am not in the mood for this. If you want to know anything, ask her. I'm sure she's filled you in sufficiently."

He sighs. Dammit, why can't he just leave me alone? "Vegeta...I know you're hurting. You must feel guilty. Putting aside Aricota-"

That's it, I am going to flip this table in a minute! "Shut up, Kakarot!" I all but bellow in his face. "I am going to deal with this on my own, you hear me? None of this is your business, and if you bring up Aricota again I am going to pick up the nearest object and smash it into your head!"

He blinks at me, saying nothing. Breathing heavily, I put my head in my hands and try desperately to calm down. I can't be doing this, not now. Why should I waste my time being angry with an idiot like Kakarot? But of course, he's going to keep trying to treat with me. "I've known you a long time now," he says softly. "I know you better than you think...I can tell when you're upset, Vegeta. I've seen you cry in the past. You just don't want to show me your heart again, you think it's weak. But it's not, and you're not. Everyone does things for a reason...you must have had a reason for what you did today, and for what you did in the past. You _can _tell me."

Can I? No...I've told him too much before. He would never understand. I shake my head and sigh. "No," I say firmly. "My problems are my own."

"...Okay, Vegeta. But what about Bulma? I only hope that you can apologise for what you did to her."

"Is she injured?"

"Sore and bruised, but she'll live."

"...She will be fine. She'll forget, she always does."

"How can you think like that? You've hurt her so much in the past. She really did think you had changed. You love her. I _know _you love her. And I will not move from this chair until you admit to me that you love her, and that you love your family."

Why must be pester me insistently like this? Something in me just gives in, and I slump. "...Yes, I love her, I love Trunks, but what difference does this make?"

Oddly, Kakarot smiles. "That's good, Vegeta! Because Bulma wants to make this work for the family. I talked with her a good long while about this. She does want to stay with us for the time being, however."

"So what the hell does that mean? How can she make _anything _work if she chooses to stay with you and away from me?"

"Vegeta, when you struck her, you shocked her beyond belief. She believed you an honourable husband. What she means is...she wants you to get to know your daughter. Now Aricota is here, she couldn't take that away from you, no matter how upset she is over the situation. Right now, while she's pregnant, she doesn't need all the stress. This is something you have to do on your own, like you said, but you're welcome to ask for help whenever you need it. I'd sure like to meet her; Bulma said she preferred her over the mother!"

I scowl at the mention of Sutopri. "Now there's something we agree on. I can't stand the woman."

"Then how on earth did you conceive a child with her?"

"A man has needs, Kakarot!"

"...Well, I don't agree with you entirely on that one, but at least you gave me a reason. That's better than nothing. Can I ask how you came across her? I bet it was a shock to find a pure-blooded Saiyan when you thought they were all dead!"

"...Yes, it was a surprise. We knew each other as children; her father was a nobleman who frequently spent time with mine. I imagine he would have betrothed me to Sutopri when we came of age, but of course my father, and hers, were killed by Frieza." Damn, why can I never stop myself from talking when I start? "I found her exploring some remote asteroid belt...I will admit I was quite pleased to see her again. She...she has a certain charm to her. I could not resist." Kakarot's eyes are even wider than usual as he listens to me. "I left soon after...partly out of disgust for my own actions, falling for her tricks, and mostly because I just needed to get out of there, away from any memories of Bulma, and train hard. She was still pregnant with Trunks at this point."

"Vegeta...wow." Kakarot whistles. "It's been a long time since you've told me so much at one point."

"Well, what of it?!"

"Thank you for telling me."

"Hmph."

* * *

I'm surprised that dad chose to open up to Goku tonight. He would never have done that a few years ago. Time really has changed him...or does he just feel very guilty? I don't know. He's very quiet as I pack up a few things for mum to see her through the next couple of days. She understands that I'm staying here with dad, if only for the training and for the fact that he'd blow up the house trying to take care of himself sooner or later. Of course I'll still visit her all the time, and I need to spend time with Goten too! I'm in mum and dad's room now, picking a few clothes out of the drawers while dad sits on the bed, silently combing his hair; he's just had a shower. As I turn around to deposit the clothes in a holdall, I notice, with disgust, a few spots of blood on the carpet where mum's face bled. I suddenly find myself unable to concentrate and, abandoning the packing, go downstairs for a bowl of warm water with salt in it. Mum always washes dad's clothes in hot salt water whenever he's bloodied them, so I hope this works the same way. Dad stares at me as I get on my knees and scrub like a washerwoman. "What are you doing?" he demands. "Get up!"

"No, dad," I reply, not looking up. "The carpet will stain, and you know mum will have a fit."

"Hmph." Dad goes back to tidying his hair. I finish up and go back to packing. I can feel his dark eyes on me as I do so, boring into me with what could be anger, or guilt, or fear. I find it hard to know my dad, even as I became a teenager and became more familiar with the process of being an adult, even if I am still quite a long way off. Dad's in his forties and really hasn't changed much at all, with the exception of being a little nicer to his family, but to everyone else he's same old Vegeta. All the time I wish people would see him differently...but then he goes and fucks things up again, and suddenly I'm not surprised many still don't fully trust him.

"Okay, I'm done," I tell dad, zipping up the holdall and hoisting it onto my shoulder. "I'll be back later." He doesn't answer, staring listlessly out of the window, but a vein bulges in his neck and I know he's angry. I hope he's angry with himself. Nobody else has done anything wrong. Sack Aricota for now, I just want mum to be okay. I drop everything off for mum at Goku's; she's half asleep but takes it from me gratefully, and I stay awhile, chatting with Goten upstairs. Afterwards, I say my goodbyes and head back, I'm pretty tired now. It's quiet and dark as I let myself in; I suppose dad has gone to bed too. I can see by the slightly ajar bedroom door upstairs that he's left the lamp on, so I peer inside just to check on him, see if he's asleep. Indeed he is, lying on his side, facing me, and I can see from the wetness of his cheeks that he's been crying.


	6. Chapter 6

The days stretch into weeks. I didn't think anything could move so slow...the only exception was when Vegeta left during my first pregnancy. I'm two weeks away from my twenty week scan now, but I haven't heard a thing from Vegeta at all. I wonder if he's even remembered, and in fact, I'm not sure I _want _to hear anything from him. I think...I think I've become frightened of him, frightened of what he's capable of.

Trunks has dropped by for a few hours to train with Goten, and now he's sat at the table with me and Chichi, enjoying a hot drink and a plate of Chichi's home-made biscuits. "Oh man, I'm gonna gain weight," laughs Trunks, patting his belly. "But I really can't help myself."

"Big boys need feeding up!" Chichi beams. "You might as well help yourself, or Goku and Goten will steal the rest!"

"Well, in that case-!"

I laugh at my son. Thinking about his weight, honestly! He's growing up far too fast. I lean back in my chair, grimacing at my sore back. The little one is absolutely enormous now; I could be mistaken for eight months rather than nearly five, and she kicks the living daylights out of my guts half the day. I've ended up lay down, resting, as much as possible, she puts me in so much pain, but she's being nice to me today. "Have you seen any more of Aricota?" I ask Trunks. I can't bring herself to say 'your sister' just yet. I still feel like he only has one sister, the one growing in my womb. He nods, swallowing another biscuit with the help of a gulp of tea. "Yeah, she's been coming over occasionally, with her mother. Dad took her into the gravity chamber the other day. He was actually really disappointed."

I blink in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"She's not a fighter at all, mum. She might be Saiyan but she just won't fight. I tried sparring with her, and it just didn't work, she didn't know what to do. Her mother was going mental, she wants so much out of her and she just doesn't get what she wants. It's surprising, really."

This makes me pause in thought for a moment. The pure-blooded Saiyan daughter of the prince has no fighting spirit whatsoever? How strange. I wonder how Vegeta feels about that. I bet his Saiyan pride has been given a royal kick in the balls. "What's the other woman like with him?" I ask, wrinkling my nose.

"Oh, dad never pays her any attention. He really can't stand her."

"Ah, that's good. Listen, Trunks...I...I really should talk to Vegeta about-"

He cuts me off with a nod. "Yeah, I know. Your scan is coming up soon. He has to be there."

"...Trunks, you know he'll train and forget about it."

"If he does, _I'll _be the one getting the divorce papers, mark my words."

* * *

"No! Try again! I'm going to force it out of you somehow!" The girl is infuriating! She refuses to even throw a half-hearted punch! She just stands there, looking worried and biting her lip. "Aricota!" I growl. "Where is your strength? You cannot just have lost it! Why, as a Saiyan, do you refuse to fight me?"

She just shakes her head. "I can't, father. I'm sorry."

Well, I'll be damned if I call her a disgrace, but I have to bite my tongue. "I feel your power level! Harness it! You must! How have you survived all these years?"

"My mother protected me. She hates me for it. She calls me a waste of space, and the only reason she's let me live is because of you." She sits down heavily on the grass. "I must be a disgrace to you, father. You are the prince of all Saiyans, and your daughter is a pathetic weakling."

She took the words right out of my mouth. But I can't bring myself to say them. Instead I just sit down also. "What happened to you?" I murmur. "You cannot have been like this all your life."

"But I have. Ever since I was born, mother noticed I had massive potential, but I never utilised it, I just didn't seem to know how to."

I stare at her incredulously. How could this happen? No Saiyan has ever been like Aricota. On cue, Sutopri makes her appearance, shaking her head in apparent dismay. "Even you can't force a bit of power out of her?" she sneers. "Really, Vegeta-!"

"Quiet," I snap. "I will get to the bottom of this."

"You don't need to get to the bottom of it, the problem lies, well, at her bottom! Aricota, get up." She does so quickly, not making eye contact with her mother. I wrinkle my brow, confused. "Come at me, girl!" Sutopri yells. Aricota takes an instinctive step forward, but then pauses and frowns. "I said, come at me!"

"O-Okay." Steeling herself, Aricota dashes across the courtyard, but her hand rises too slow, and Sutopri steps aside with ease, swinging her arm around to slam her elbow hard into the girl's lower back. She cries out in pain and tumbles forward onto her front; I'm on my feet in a flash, but Sutopri stalls me by holding up a hand. "Stop the heroic act, Vegeta, you'll get nothing out of it or Aricota. Take a look at her, and tell me what you see that is most unusual."

Aricota is grimacing as she tries to get up, gasping with pain. I look up and down her prone form, and scowl. "She doesn't have a tail." Why did I never notice before?

"Yes, she doesn't have a tail."

"So? I lost my own tail long ago. It hasn't diminished my power whatsoever."

"It has in the girl's case. She was born without one."

What?! How? I've never heard of this! Impossible! No Saiyan is ever born without a tail! What monstrosity is this? "What did this do to her?" I ask, giving in and helping Aricota to her feet. She clings to me a moment, seemingly dizzy, but I gently push her off.

Sutopri raises a fine eyebrow. I hate her more every minute. "Isn't it obvious? The tail is what gives us our Saiyan spirit from the very beginning! Born without it, Aricota, except for her power level, was as useless as a human, and still is!"

"Mother..."

"Yes, dear, I know you're right there and you can hear me."

Me and Sutopri...how could we have conceived such a sweet child from our own bitterness? It seems I will never know. My mind wanders back to Bulma, carrying what is now my third child, and her second. How is she? Doubtless she will need all the rest she can get.

* * *

If there's one thing I can't stand about being at Chichi's house, it's that I have to stand right by the window with my phone thrust out into thin air to even get a signal. I've resorted to just leaving it in the windowsill now, and even then I never get anything, so Chichi's letting me use their landline. I can hear Trunks and Goten yelling at each other upstairs as they play a card game; he's staying over tonight, and Goku is taking a nap on the sofa. I have to lean my sore back against the phone table as I tap my foot and wait.

"...Am I doing this right? Uh, hello?"

Finally! My heart starts pounding at the soft, confused tone. "...Vegeta, it's me."

"Bulma!" He sounds surprised.

"Hi. Um, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. Listen, this has gone on way too long! When are you coming home?"

"...I'm not, not for a while. Goku wants me to stay here, and-"

"I don't care about what Kakarot wants, you are _my _wife, not his! Bulma-"

"No, Vegeta. Listen." I sigh, feeling tears in my eyes. "Trunks tells me you have been spending a lot of time with Aricota."

"Hmph. She's the most worthless Saiyan I have ever come across."

"Trunks did mention. But he also says you never ask about _our _baby."

"I have spent all my time trying to coax a bit of power out of Aricota, I haven't had the time to think about the other one! She's not even born yet, I know she's fine."

This hurts me immensely. How can he put me aside for his...his new family? I bite my lip so hard I think it bleeds. "That's not good enough, Vegeta. How can you just forget about me? I knew you would do this...it's the main reason I've stayed here. Sometimes...you act as though I'm not there, and that you don't love me."

There's silence on the line for a minute. "Did you call me for a specific reason, Bulma? I tire of you guilt-tripping me."

My jaw tightens, and baby kicks rather hard. Rubbing my belly, I reply, "Yes. Do you remember what I've got in a week and a half?"

"Hmmm. Your scan, if I'm not mistaken."

I'm taken aback that he remembered! "Um...yeah, my scan. I was still hoping you'd come with me."

"Are you nuts, woman? Of course I'm coming."

"You'll behave, won't you?"

"Depends."

"What?!"

"...Okay, fine." He sighs. "Bulma...I can't believe I'm going to say this, but...I'm starting to miss you. I'll be glad when I see you at the scan."

"I miss you too, sweetie. I think we just need some time alone for a while."

"I fucked up, didn't I? I never should have struck you. How much damage have I left?"

"Nothing, I was just a bit bruised. Please don't worry. I'll see you soon."

"...Yes, you will."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." Vegeta puts the phone down first. My cheeks are damp as I replace the phone on the receiver. Oh, Vegeta...you never change.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the day of my scan! I'm very excited to see our little girl. People have asked how I know the sex of my baby before I've even had my scan, but Vegeta was able to tell early on just from feeling her energy, and Goku backed this up, much to Vegeta's disgust ("I don't need confirmation on the gender of my child, Kakarot!"). Baby seems very alert today, wriggling incessantly, and it's making me a little uncomfortable. In fact, I've been a bit ill from what I assume is nervousness, but Chichi just gave me some ginger ale and told me I just had morning sickness again. I hope I'm not sick in the car! Chichi would murder me and then some. She's bundled me in with a bucket just in case. "Is Vegeta meeting you there?" she asks me as we drive.

"Mm." I rub my belly, grimacing. "He said he'd be there, yeah."

"No Trunks?"

"I told him he didn't have to come if he didn't want to, so he's training instead."

"He probably thinks you need this time to see Vegeta. I wouldn't worry about this too much, you know. Do you think you have it in you to forgive your husband?"

"...I don't know," I murmur, bowing my head. I've been away from him for nearly two months now, and I must admit I barely think about what happened now, but I do miss him so much. However awful he was to me during the day- and at least that had died down considerably- we'd always forget about it and he'd curl up against me in the night, arms around me, and he'd nuzzle me, kiss me, and if he was feeling particularly nice, tell me he loved me. Now I'm sleeping alone, I feel oddly lonely, but could I go back to him just yet? I don't think so. I wonder about it, and my cheek burns from where I was struck.

My heaving stomach distracts me from those thoughts, and I quickly stick my head in the bucket as Chichi grimaces and opens a window. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Well, I suppose I should get ready to meet Bulma at the hospital. I've been training all morning and almost forgot until Trunks reminded me. My mind wanders as I shower quickly. This will be the first time I have seen my wife in two months. I haven't even had it in me to stop by Kakarot's house every now and then to see her. I know she would turn me away, or that angry wife of Kakarot's would. Dammit, what is wrong with me!? I truly have become weak in her absence. I'm emotional, I'm lonely, and I'm _damn_ horny! I tell you, the last is the worst. I finish up, dry off and get dressed, trying not to think about Bulma and her curves. Do I want to say I regret hitting her? But would I be even weaker? Oh, I don't know.

"Dad!" Trunks shouts up the stairs. "Sutopri-"

"I know, Trunks, I can feel her from up here!" I yell, coming out of my room and towelling my hair. What does that foul woman want now? I almost walk straight into her as I make for the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" I scowl, flicking hair out of my face.

"Oh, I thought I should stop by and see how you are," she shrugs. "Aricota has gone off exploring the landscape, silly girl."

"Sutopri, I'm busy."

"You don't seem it. What could possibly cause you to be busy, beside your training?"

My jaw tightens. "My wife's scan is today. It's only natural I accompany her."

"The wife you haven't seen in two months?"

"Your turning up was part of that, foolish woman."

She just raises an eyebrow at me. "You've gone soft, Vegeta. When we found each other again you were as strong and prideful as when you were a child, just the Saiyan you should have been. And now...what has become of you?"

"I made my home elsewhere and broadened my horizons, that's what!" I growl. "Now get out of my way, you will make me late."

"Oh, don't be that way." She's getting too close to my face for liking. Ever heard of personal space, woman?! "You know, you can't possibly care for that wife of yours, Vegeta. You haven't seen her in so long now. Imagine what she would think, that you have spent more time with me than your own wife!"

"I don't have a choice right now." I roll my eyes at her. "You never leave me alone."

"Surely you must have realised there's a reason for that?" Oh, great, she's practically purring at me. Get out of my face!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Vegeta..." She reaches out, and I make to slap her hand away, but she moves faster than me, and suddenly all the energy goes out of me. I slump against the wall, gasping, and Sutopri closes the gap with her hand still grasping the remains of my tail. "No...get off..." I whisper, trying to fend her off. Stupidly, after the loss of my tail I stopped the training that decreased my tail sensitivity, forgetting the remaining stump has the same amount of sensitivity as a full tail. And now Sutopri has a hold of it and I can't move. I'm such a fool! "How can you brush me off, Vegeta?" she murmurs in my ear. "I'm here, and she's not, and you've done brilliantly without her. You need a woman of your own blood, not a human."

"Dammit, Sutopri...don't do that!" My eyes squeeze shut tight as she runs her fingertips over the stump, and a shock goes straight to my groin. I can't be doing this! But I still can't move an inch, and she's practically stroking it now and I'm finding it hard to keep the noises in. It feels good, but awful, and I just want her off me! My ki must be flaring; dammit, Trunks, sense it!

Luckily, he does just as it looks as though Sutopri's about to kiss me. He barrels up the stairs, gaping open mouthed. "Dad?" he whispers.

"Help me, you idiot!" I hiss, struggling.

Trunks blinks at me, then darts forward, shoving Sutopri away forcefully. "What do you think you're doing?" he demands. "You can't go doing that!"

"Quiet, boy," she growls. "You know nothing."

"I know enough to see that you're trying to force yourself on my dad!" He touches my arm. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I breathe, feeling my energy returning. "I'm okay now. You-" I shoot a glare at Sutopri, "do what you like, but I am leaving now, and you had better be gone by the time I come back. Aricota is welcome, but not you. Ever. I was through with you when I left the first time." Turning on my heel with Trunks, I storm off downstairs. I don't care if she is a Saiyan, I married Bulma, not her.

* * *

"Bulma, please tell me your stomach is empty now," groans Chichi as we pull up into the hospital car park. "You can't be throwing up all over the place when we're in there."

"Hey, I hit the bucket every time!"

"You know how hard it is to drive with someone vomiting noisily beside you? But then again...I was really bad when I had Goten, so I shouldn't complain. Come on, I'll help you out." She gets out of the car first, then pulls me gently, making a sympathetic face as I wince at the pain in my back. "Oh, Bulma, you really are going through the mill. When will Vegeta get here?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "Hopefully soon. Oh, Chi, I'm so nervous."

"I think you're more nervous about Vegeta than you are about your scan!" she laughs. "Come on, we'll go in and wait for him."

We start walking towards the entrance. With my belly bulging more than what would be considered normal for a pregnancy of my stage, my grimacing and groaning, most would probably think I was going into labour right there and then. Trunks was nowhere near this uncomfortable!

"Bulma!"

Oh god. Help! I grab Chichi's arm hard. "Ow!" She pulls away. "Careful, Bulma. Calm down, turn around, and say hello. I know you're scared, but you have to face up to this today."

I take a deep breath. "I know. Oh, man." Cradling my belly, I slowly turn around. Vegeta is stood there, looking gorgeous as ever, swinging car keys round his finger. I want to say hello, but all that comes out is a shocked, "You took my car?"

"Well, if you needed to come back for anything, I wasn't going to fly you back," he shrugs.

Sometimes I forget he actually took driving lessons. "Chichi could have driven me."

"Stop it, Bulma." He sticks the keys in his pocket and approaches. I quickly realise I must smell pretty horribly of sick, and fumble in my handbag for my perfume, practically dousing myself in it. Vegeta wrinkles his nose and shakes his head at me. "What are you doing, silly woman? Come here, stop hanging about." He holds out a hand, and my heart stops. He wants to hug me. In public. In front of Chichi, his least favourite woman in the world (besides Sutopri, I suppose). What an advancement! Trembling from head to foot, I step forward with some playful encouragement from Chichi. I take his hand, and he gently pulls me close, resting his head against mine. All the emotions that have been pent up over the months just burst out and I cling to him with tears streaming down my face. "Bulma, you will cry yourself dry one of these days," he chuckles, kissing my brow, then frowns, sniffing. "Have you been ill?"

"Very," I reply. "She's a nightmare, Vegeta."

"Well, we'll go in and see her, okay?" He manages a small smile, which fades as he looks up at Chichi. "I hope you've been taking care of her."

"Of course," she replies in a tight voice. "Would you expect anything else?"

"With that husband of yours, I never know what to expect." He flicks his eyes towards the hospital entrance. "No use standing around." I nod, smiling, and he puts a hand at my lower back as we walk, funnelling energy into me to ease my discomfort. The spreading warmth feels nice.

* * *

In truth, I had to take the car because I felt so disoriented by Sutopri's grabbing my tail that I found it hard to remain airborne.

Bulma...she's grown so much. She looks like she might explode, and...so tired. I can tell the girl is taking its toll on Bulma, she looks pale and sickly. I suddenly feel a stab of guilt as we enter the hospital and she speaks to the woman at the desk about her appointment. I should have been looking after her. And I made her run away from me. Do I even deserve to be called a father? My own would be so ashamed of me. Bulma winces and groans as she makes her way up a flight of stairs, and I give in, sweeping her up and carrying her. "Hey!" she squeals, wriggling. "What are you doing?"

"Making everyone's lives easier," I grin. "Right, which room?"

She points. "Just down there, look for 2G."

"Right...here we go." I put her down and watch her brush herself off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Chi, are you coming in?"

She shakes her head. Thank goodness. "No, I'll wait outside. You can show me your pictures though!"

"I will. It won't take long, I hope." Bulma puts a hand on my arm. I can't express how much I've missed her touch- no, dammit, stop it! Weakness, weakness! But I nod, and she knocks on the door before entering. She exchanges the usual pleasantries with the nurse as I sit down heavily beside the bed. Nurse Cheery gives me a broad smile. "This is Daddy then, is it?"

I take a deep breath and clench a fist. "...I'm the father, yes."

"Good, good. Okay Bulma, do you want to lie down on the bed? Goodness, aren't you getting huge! I've never seen anything like it!"

She giggles. "That's Saiyan babies for you!"

"Oh, your husband is a Saiyan? I've heard the term a few times before. I understand now."

I'm right here, you know! I sigh heavily and roll my eyes, looking out of the window at a few birds perched in a tree. I hated birds as a child; I'd always fry them the minute they started squawking. The nurse is putting some strange jelly-looking stuff on Bulma's belly, and she wriggles and laughs, claiming it's cold. Then she puts a metal rod to it and looks towards a monitor. "Okay, so a picture should be forming in a moment. Let me just find the right position...there we go!"

"Oh, Vegeta! Look!" Bulma grabs my hand, and I blink at the monitor. We never had such things on my planet, as Nappa explained to me when I was younger. We just knew how a child was coping before it was born by paying attention to its power and energy. But if we had had something like this...Saiyans like Aricota, who had no tail, would have been quickly noticed and most likely exterminated.

But the child on the screen most definitely has a tail; I can see the wavy line. Bulma is gripping my hand powerfully, looking tearful. "She looks so big and strong," she whispers.

"Yes, it's a girl all right," nurse Cheery says, "but how could you know before now?"

"Vegeta can just tell. Oh, our baby..."

"She seems well. I'm glad," I murmur, but really I just want to smile and smile. Not that I could ever let them know how happy I am to see my child. Weakness, Vegeta. Weakness.

Bulma seems to realise what I'm thinking. "It's okay," she tells me. "You don't have to worry about what anyone thinks. Everybody is happy to see their baby for the first time, and I know you are too. Show me."

I want to show you, Bulma. I really do. But we drifted apart these past two months. I'm afraid to even touch her, for fear I'll hurt her again. But those big blue eyes blink up at me endearingly, and I know, in that instant, that she wants to forgive me for what I've done. I could hate her for pitying me, but she's done too much for me over the years. It's now or never. And I take the chance. I lean in and kiss her lips with all the love I can muster. What little ki she has flares in shock, but she kisses me back, relaxing almost immediately. The baby starts to wriggle, and I smile against Bulma's lips at how powerful the girl is. Fuck my weakness, fuck my pride, I love this woman, and I will tear this world asunder if we are to be parted again.

And with that, the tears flow. "I'm sorry," I whisper, holding her close. "I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Chichi took me back to the house afterwards, but Vegeta accompanied close behind in my car. He hates driving, and I always find it hilarious how he scowls the whole time he's behind the wheel. My sickness has abated for now, probably because I'm so happy, and when we arrive and get out of the car, Goku look really surprised to see Vegeta with us, but the simple nod Vegeta gives him as he walks past into the house seems enough. "Come on in and sit down," Goku grins. "I want to see your scan pictures!"

"She's got the scan pictures?" an excited voice comes from upstairs, and a second later Goten has joined us. He doesn't resemble his father so much anymore, having changed his hair a little, but he's gotten pretty tall, catching up with Trunks now. "Come on, come on, I wanna see!"

"Calm down!" I laugh, procuring them from my handbag.

The boys just go silent, eyes wide, as they stare at the fuzzy image. "Look, a tail," Goten murmurs. "Wow."

"She's big, Bulma!"

"Think I don't know that, with her kicking me in the gut all the time?" I chuckle. "Come on, I need to sit down. Where's Vegeta?"

"I'm in here," he calls from the kitchen. I stow the pictures away and enter to find him warming his hands around a cup of coffee. "Sit down," he says, "you look completely exhausted."

"Yes, your Highness," I sigh, dropping into a chair and rotating my sore ankles. How much longer will I have to bear this? Chichi gives me a cup of sweet decaf coffee, and I drink gratefully. "So, Vegeta, what did you think of your little girl?" she asks.

He chuckles. "She's a fighter, but you can see that from the pain she causes Bulma."

"I don't think we should laugh about that!"

"Relax, she knows I don't mean it." Vegeta puts his cup down and wipes his lips. "Listen, Bulma. I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be bad? By this time Goku and Goten have joined us too and are listening with curiosity.

"If I'm seeing anybody, it's just Aricota from now on. Her mother...ugh...I cannot believe her!"

"Vegeta? What happened?"

"The audacity...she tried to force herself on me just before I left to attend your scan."

Oh my god. I knew this would happen! My heart just freezes. Goku gapes at Vegeta. "You didn't...do anything, did you?" I whisper, hand over my mouth.

Thank goodness he shakes his head. "I couldn't do a thing. She grabbed what's left of my tail. I was foolish when it was cut, and stopped my sensitivity training. I couldn't move. Trunks had to help me."

"Is she still at the house?"

"I don't know. I'll have to speak to Trunks. Hang on." Vegeta places two fingers to his temple and closes his eyes. This really freaked me out the first time I saw him do it, as sometimes he would have completely silent conversations with Trunks for ages, and the only indication was their facial expressions. I had no idea what was going on. This telepathy thing is just weird. But he opens his eyes again after a moment. "She's not there. Trunks says she left shortly after I did, but Aricota arrived quickly after sensing my distress signals. They're both on their way here now."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I knew Vegeta would keep his honour this time around. In that instant I realise just how much I must mean to him.

Goku laughs merrily. "Ah, well, now that's out of the way, looks like we have two more for dinner! Chichi?"

"I'll start cooking," she smiles. "This will be the first time we've met this girl, right?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her yet. Be nice to talk to her! That is, uh..." He shoots a quick look at Vegeta, "if that's alright with you."

He shrugs and sips coffee. "Do what you like, the girl can make her own judgement."

"Bet it's nice to have an extra sparring partner."

"Hmph, the girl is useless! No fighting spirit at all!"

Goku looks very surprised by this. Of course, I've heard it before from Trunks. "What do you mean, Vegeta?"

He scowls at Goku, as he always does if he starts asking questions. "She's a Saiyan all right, but she was born without a tail! Somehow it's ruined her ability to fight; she won't lift a finger against anyone!"

Now, I hadn't heard about that bit! I had wondered why she had no tail, but born without one? Unusual.

"Wow, that reminds me of Android #16," says Goku. "That's a shame, I suppose, but it's not her fault. I'd still like to meet her."

"She's outside now, I can feel her." Vegeta looks over his shoulder, out of the kitchen window. Craning my neck I can see her conversing with Trunks out in the yard. I'm surprised to see she's in human clothing, wearing a blue dress with yellow belt and ankle boots as opposed to the jumpsuit she usually has on. Trunks spots Vegeta looking out of the window, and he beckons for them to come in. Chichi opens the back door for them, and Aricota rushes in first, grabbing Vegeta's arm. "Father! Mother, she-! I'm so sorry!"

He brushes her off, shaking his head. "I'm okay, girl," he murmurs. "Don't worry yourself. Where the hell did you get those clothes from? You look like you've raided Bulma's wardrobe."

She practically blushes. "No...Trunks took me shopping."

My mouth drops open, then me, Goku and Goten burst out laughing. Trunks, stood by the door, looks like he might just about die on the spot. "I just said she might like to wear something else for once!" he protests.

"Oh, isn't she beautiful?" gushes Chichi. "So this is your daughter, Vegeta!"

"It would appear so," he replies drily.

Aricota gives a shy smile. "Hello, miss."

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Okay, so you all know who she is. Aricota, this is Chichi, Kakar- uh, _Goku, _her husband, and Goten, their youngest son. And you've briefly met my wife before."

"Very nice to meet you all," she says, giving everyone a little bow. I'm stunned by her politeness, a stark change from her aloofness when she first encountered Vegeta. A part of me wonders if Sutopri had orchestrated her lines to make her appear a little more like the daughter Vegeta would want. Aricota is staring at Goku with wide eyes. "Father, you almost said Kakarot, didn't you? Mother told me about him. Is Goku Kakarot?"

Goku grins, hand behind his head. "Yeah, that's me!"

"Wow."

"Well, this is all well and good," Chichi smiles, "but I've got dinner to cook now, so if you'll all scoot off out of the kitchen, I need my preparation space!"

"Come on, everyone," Goten says, making for the back door, "it's a nice day, let's sit outside or something."

* * *

This whole family affair thing would usually do my head in, but I don't really have much to be mad about today. Goten's right, it _is _rather pleasant today. Gohan and his wife Videl have stopped by, the latter of which turns out to be around the same trimester of pregnancy as Bulma. Bulma squeals excitedly over Videl for a good ten minutes as they share pregnancy tales, and Trunks feels her bump, giggling like he's a little boy again. Aricota curls up beside me on the grass, looking a little anxious. "So many people," she says.

"Gohan is Goten's brother. I've known him since he was five, and he's helped us out a bunch in the past, though I hate to admit it. His fighting skills have decreased dramatically over the years, however."

"I suppose having a family does that."

I snort. "Not for me!"

"I'm sorry, Father."

"Stop apologising for everything, girl, it's all you ever do."

She opens her mouth, presumably to apologise again, then sighs and picks up a few blades of grass, plaiting them. "I know I'm not the daughter you wanted me to be," she says quietly. "I'm weak and a disgrace to my race. Mother always tells me so and I bet you think it as well. I wish I knew how to fight, but it just won't come to me. I'd do anything to make you happy, Father."

Strangely, this touches me. I shake my head, but put a hand on her shoulder. "You just carry on as you are," I tell her. "I tried to force some power out of you and I failed. Blow to my pride that it was, there's nothing I can do about it now."

"But Father-"

"It's okay, Aricota. Stop worrying."

"But I do worry. Ever since I arrived I've caused nothing but trouble for you. I never meant for your wife to leave. I don't...I don't want her to hate me. She's a lovely, sweet woman, much better than my own mother. Father, does she hate me?" She puts down the grass and clasps my hands, looking scared. I look down at this frail Saiyan girl that is my flesh and blood, and I realise, in my heart, that I have grown to love her. Seeing the tears in her eyes is too much for me to bear, and I gently pull her to my chest, holding her. She gasps and stiffens, but relaxes after a moment. "Bulma could not hate you," I say softly, stroking her back. "You've done nothing to wrong her. You're a part of this family now, she would never hate you."

"I'm glad," she sighs.

"So you can calm down now, okay?"

"Mm." She closes her eyes. "Mother has never once held me like this."

"Your mother is a...ah, forget it."

"No, say it. I bet I agree with you on every point."

Ah, I might as well let rip! "She's a filthy, low-class, sour-faced, arrogant disgrace."

Aricota bursts into giggles. "That sounds about right! But Father...I don't want her around anymore. I want...I want to stay with you. I have to get away from her."

I pull away from Aricota a little to inspect her. "That's not something you can do on your own," I tell her. "I'll think of something, if only to give you a happier life, and to get that foul woman out of my face."

"Thank you." She nestles back into me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I wasn't sure about you at first, but now, I wouldn't have anyone else as my father."

I smile at this. "Aricota, you silly, sweet girl...I feel embarrassed to call you a Saiyan! But...I wouldn't change that about you. Not that I could; I tried that."

* * *

"Uh, Bulma?" Gohan looks pretty confused, and he adjusts his glasses, blinking. "I thought I sensed another power level here, but I couldn't see them. Why...is Vegeta cuddling a girl over by the tree?"

"Huh?" I turn around to look, and almost immediately my heart just melts. "Oh, Vegeta...how cute..."

"Who _is _that?" Videl asks.

Oh man, I forgot! We've barely seen anything of Gohan and Videl since Gohan moved to Hercule City. I end up explaining absolutely everything to them, from start to finish, watching the couple's eyes get wider and wider as I go on. By the time I'm finished, Gohan's pale with shock. "I can't believe it," he murmurs, removing his glasses and wiping them. "But Bulma, how do you feel about this?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"How are you coping with this is what he means!" Videl exclaims. "You're pregnant, you're having a girl, and another girl shows up! This must have been horrible for you."

"...Yeah, it was at first. But there's really not a bad bone in her body. Tell you what, I'll call her over." By this time Aricota has pulled away from her father and is watching us warily. "Aricota!" I call, gesturing. "There's a few more people you need to meet." She comes over, looking nervous. "Aricota, this is Gohan and Videl."

"Hello," she smiles shyly. "Father was just telling me about you."

Videl's expression changes to one of utter endearment. "Oh, what a darling!" she smiles. "You're nothing like what I expected!"

"Nice to meet you, Aricota," Gohan grins. "Found a good sparring partner in your dad then?"

She shakes her head. "I was born without a tail, so I don't really know how to fight. I'd like to learn though."

"A Saiyan who can't fight...hmmm..." Gohan rubs a hand over his chin. "Well, my own skills have gotten a little rusty over the years. I suppose we could train together, if you stick around. We might learn something from each other!"

"You can forget it, Gohan!" yells Vegeta, and I jump; I didn't even realise he'd come up behind me. "She's my daughter, and I won't have you possibly succeeding where I failed!"

He blinks at Vegeta. "Hi to you too, Vegeta. Look, I didn't mean any harm-"

"I said, you can forget it!"

Aricota tugs Vegeta's sleeve. "Father...please don't be angry. I'd like to take him up on his offer."

Vegeta stares down at Aricota, open-mouthed. "You cannot be serious! You would pass up the opportunity to be trained by me, the prince of Saiyans, for Gohan, a half-breed?"

"Ouch." Gohan clasps his heart dramatically, but he's chuckling.

"Father, you already tried to train me, and you just got frustrated. If Gohan can teach me a little first, and put me through my paces, then you can try again with me. Hopefully then, I won't let you down."

He growls, obviously displeased. "I thought I just said to you that you can just be as you are."

"I want to fight!" she scowls.

"Fine, do as you will. Gohan, I want to see some results."

He nods. "You can count on me."

* * *

Kakarot, the idiot, shouted down my protests and insisted that I stay for the night, as Bulma was tired and he kept going on about me being nice all day. I wanted to take Bulma back home, but he wouldn't listen to me, as usual. Aricota left a few hours previously to return to that awful mother of hers, and Trunks is staying the night as well, opting to play card games with Goten.

I'm lay on the bed in the spare room, feeling a little weary, but I don't want to fall asleep yet because I can still hear Bulma in the shower. Just thinking about seeing her body, being able to touch her, is making me more excited than I should be. Dammit, go _down!_

But it won't. It just...stays there. I stare downwards with an annoyed expression. Where's Bulma when you need her? I must admit, it's not something I've ever really done to myself. I understand that I'd feel some sort of satisfaction if I did, but I've always abstained, rightly believing it would feel better if Bulma did it. But I'm so needy...it's been so long...I can't and won't sleep with Bulma in such a heavily pregnant state, so...

My heart starts to pound unnaturally as I hesitantly slip a hand beneath my boxers. Damn Kakarot, I know he'll be able to sense this, and I try desperately to suppress my flaring ki, even as my breathing quickens and my body shudders. Damn...it does feel pretty good...and the pleasure only increases when my mind flickers back to Bulma, imagining her dripping wet under the shower...

A-Ahhh-! Damn! Speaking of dripping wet...I grimace at the unpleasant coating on my fingers, and, sitting up, dig in Bulma's bag with my other hand; she must have tissues in here or something! Ah, here. I clean myself up (and discard my underwear, throwing them across the room) and clamber into bed just as Bulma wanders in, towel clasped about her and hair wet against her shoulders. She smiles at me warmly, and I return the gesture with a yawn. I can't express how much I've missed her. She dries off and towels her hair, then climbs in beside me. "Hey, can you do that thing for me? You know, where you sort of flare your energy and your hair dries?"

"Come here then," I reply, and she scoots over. I wrap an arm round her shoulders and draw her closer, then flare my ki substantially, watching her hair dry rapidly. "There you go."

"Oh, cool!" Bulma raises her hands to her hair, feeling it. "That is so awesome. No wonder you can't stick keeping your hair wet."

"Feels horrible, and makes me look an idiot. Lie down now, you look shattered."

"Mmm." I lie down and pull Bulma with me; she rests her head on my shoulder and sighs happily, cuddling close. "I dreamt about this every night since I left," she murmurs. "If there's one thing I could pick out of the top three things I hated about being away with you, it was sleeping alone that I probably hated the most."

"I didn't much like it either," I agree. "Silly woman, you can't complain when you're the one who left me."

"I didn't leave," she protests. "I just needed my space."

I just sigh. "I know." Turning onto my side, I kiss Bulma lightly on the nose, then proceed to run a hand down her smooth curves, remembering how wonderful her skin feels under my fingers. She sighs happily and closes her eyes at my touch. "We haven't had the chance to be alone today, so I just want to enjoy this time with you," I murmur, hand trailing over her belly. My eyes widen as the baby kicks right where my hand rests. "She's so strong..."

"We'll have all the time in the world to be alone, Vegeta," Bulma smiles, "because I'm coming back home tomorrow."

My heart squeezes at this. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"You've...forgiven me?"

She goes quiet a moment, lips pursed. Finally she says, "I think so. I've had the time to recover from the shock. I know you feel remorse. And Aricota is a sweet little girl, it will be lovely to have her around."

"She wishes to become a part of the family."

"You'll have to deal with her mother then."

"I'll find a way."

"I saw you holding Aricota earlier. It was so nice to watch. You look like you really love her."

I can feel myself beginning to redden, and I turn my face away. "Don't...suggest such silly things."

"Oh, Vegeta!" She playfully backhands my chest. "You can't hide anything from me!"

"I can damn well try!"

"Oh, shut it," she giggles, leaning in and kissing me. It's the first kiss we've shared today besides when we were in the hospital, and I can feel her pouring all her love into that one simple gesture. I wrap my arms around her and return the kiss, parting her lips with my tongue, delighted at her soft moan. Her sweet, shapely body presses against mine, skin to skin, and I can feel myself hardening again as my hands wander all over her, mapping her delicious skin. I break away from Bulma's lips to trail kisses down her jaw and neck while my hands travel upwards to cup her breasts; sweet deities, how they've grown. "V-Vegeta..." she gasps, arching her back.

"I won't do anything," I murmur. "I just want to familiarise myself with your body again. I won't take you until the child is born."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. How much longer do you have till you give birth?"

"Judging by how long I carried Trunks, and what you said about Saiyan pregnancies, probably about a month, month and a half tops."

I smirk, and kiss her neck again, nipping at her sweet, delicate flesh. "When you have given birth, and recovered, I will give you the best ride of your life. I promise you that."

She shudders pleasantly in my arms. "I'll hold you to that. But Vegeta...while we're on the subject of sex, how on earth have you been coping without me? You're normally in permanent horny mode."

"Well, I..." I shrug. "I just coped, I guess. What did you think I was going to do, stick it in the nearest object with a tight hole? No, nothing could ever have compared to you."

"...You're blushing. And I'm certain you had boxers on before I went for a shower."

"Um, I..."

Her eyes fall on the packet of tissues I left on the bedside table, and her mouth falls open. "Well, that's a first."

"Bulma, I-"

"Sweetie, it's fine. Everyone does it."

"Even you?"

She laughs. "No, not me! I never dared. I thought you might blow your top because you weren't the one giving me the pleasure."

Hmmm. Bulma touching herself is certainly something I would like to see. She seems to clock onto what I'm thinking, and it's her turn to blush, but she still leans in and murmurs in my ear, gently pulling on the lobe with her teeth, "After the baby's born, maybe we could try it out? You might find it...interesting..."

I almost climax for the second time right there and then. Her voice, so soft and husky, never fails to excite me. My eyes close and I shudder as I feel her hand close around me, stroking tantalisingly slow. My sensitivity is heightened from my previous orgasm, and I find it hard to stifle my groans of pleasure as my wife touches me intimately for the first time in two months. This time there's no clearing up, as she slides back and starts to work me with her mouth. D-Damn...I'd forgotten how amazing she is at that...my hands tangle in her hair and my ki flares wildly, even as I try to keep it under control, but it's too much, too good, and I explode with a soft cry of her name.

Sweet deities, it's good to have her back.


	9. Chapter 9

If my calculations are correct, I'm now about two weeks away from giving birth. Summer's rolled over into Autumn, but it's still lovely and warm, and I've been laughing at Goten shoving Trunks over into a pile of leaves. I should be happy, right?

Wrong. I'm sicker than ever. While I've been trying to enjoy myself, I can barely even cook now without the smell of food making me want to throw up. Vegeta's useless at helping, but he does try his best. I came back home as I was satisfied he'd really thought hard about what he'd done, and things are pretty much back to normal. He's been happy, as Aricota has made some steady progress in training with Gohan, and he's looking forward to taking her back from him, and though it's nice that he feels like that, it's not making me any better! I don't know how much longer I can tolerate this...

Vegeta's training in the gravity chamber with Trunks at present, leaving me tired and worn out in bed, with my trusty sick bucket handy. Turns out Vegeta really doesn't take well to throwing up, and practically bolts out the room whenever he senses anything wrong. Vegeta the emetophobe. It's actually quite funny when I think about it.

Ugh...my ginger biscuits aren't even helping anymore. I don't want to eat anything...Vegeta nearly blew his top last time I said I wasn't hungry, saying I was depriving the baby of nourishment, but I've been forcing pregnancy supplements down and hoping they help. Yawning, I pick up my laptop and resume working on the battle armour I've been making for Aricota. Gohan's old set turned out to be too big for her and a little damaged, and of course she needs room for her chest, so I've been designing her own set, with a little help from Vegeta, as of course I haven't seen a female Saiyan's armour before. Aricota says she's never had armour of her own before as Freiza was killed before she was born, so of course she was never in his service.

Footsteps up the stairs catch my attention and Vegeta walks in a few moments later, mouth full and a sandwich in his hand. "Hi," I smile, looking up from the screen briefly. He swallows and sits next to me on the bed, peering intently at my work. He looks pretty confused, and I'm not surprised, as it's mostly code at the moment. "What does all this mean?" he asks. I point out a few lines and explain what they mean. He still looks baffled but nods. "Hmmm. She should be satisfied with it. You still look very pale though. You should be resting."

"I'm fine," I sigh. "I think I've pretty much emptied my stomach today."

"You still haven't eaten?"

"...No."

He frowns. "You have to eat, Bulma."

"I will when I know my stomach is a bit more settled. Please don't worry about me, Vegeta, I'll be okay." He doesn't look pleased, but just shrugs and takes a bite of the sandwich in his hand. "Are you taking a break from training?" He nods. "You don't look like you've been training very hard." I don't mean that badly, he's just not panting and dripping sweat like he normally does.

"I thought I sensed a spike in somebody's ki nearby," he explains, "so I came out to check. It went away, so I didn't think anything of it in the end, and I was hungry, so..."

"You make those sandwiches?"

"Some of them. Trunks did the rest." He takes another bite. "What colour did Aricota request?"

"Um...let me check the hexidecimals...oh, she decided on the design you told her about, the pink and yellow. She's asked if I can put a skirt on it though, and she mentioned shoulder pads, though I think you said females didn't wear them so much."

"Okay."

"So who did you see the prototype on?"

"Most Saiyan women, but that one in particular was worn by Fasha. I met her once or twice. Kakarot's father was head of their team."

"Strong, was she?"

"Impressive, for a woman. The design will suit Aricota just fine, I think. The skirt though...I'm not sure of, but if it's what she wants..."

"Well, whatever. I'm sure she'll look great." I type a few more digits. "I'm nearly done, then I'll be able to programme it into a capsule."

"Good, the sooner the better, but I don't want you pushing yourself. You're going to give birth any day now."

I roll my eyes at my husband. "No, Vegeta, I'm pretty certain I've got about two weeks left."

"That's not what the girl's energy is saying."

"Hey, stop worrying me!"

Vegeta just chuckles and leans in to give me a quick kiss. "I'm going back in the gravity chamber. I'll feel you if you need me."

"Lovely," I chuckle. "Don't beat Trunks up too much, you blacked his eye the other day."

"He caught me off guard," he protests, but he's smirking as he gets up. "See you tonight."

I watch him leave with a smile. He's being so nice right now. I like this Vegeta very much, but I wonder how long this will last before he blows up again.

* * *

I continue to feel the ki spikes throughout my training with Trunks, but it's not a ki I recognise particularly well, so I don't exactly pay it any mind. Trunks does notice I seem a bit distracted occasionally. "What's the matter, dad?" he asks after three hours, looking confused.

"Nothing," I reply, shaking my head. "I'm just wondering what that spike of ki is."

"Hm? Ki..." Trunks closes his eyes a moment. "I don't feel anything."

"Neither do I at the moment, but it's been happening more or less every few minutes." Shrugging, I go back to throwing punches at Trunks, who effortlessly blocks them all. He's getting much better under the intense gravity. But the ki is starting to bother me; it's constant now. "Ugh, I can't take this," I mutter, turning away. "I should see what's going on. Are you coming with me?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose I should." As we turn off the gravity and step outside, Trunks' face pales. "Oh no!" he gasps.

"What, boy? What it is?"

"That's Gohan!"

"You can tell?"

"I've trained enough in the past with him to know! Dad, we need to get there, fast! You know Gohan can't defend himself as well as he used to."

I snort. "That's his own fault for not keeping up his training. Hard to believe that boy almost killed me when he was five."

"Dad!"

"Okay, we're going. I can feel Sutopri near him as well. She'd better not be causing trouble again. I don't want to keep dealing with that vile woman." We're flying now, Trunks still looking pretty worried. "Man up, Trunks! Stop panicking. If Gohan is in trouble, I can get him out of it, no problem."

"You sound confident."

"I _am _confident. You've lived with me long enough to know!"

The ki spikes were coming from just outside Hercule City, and I can sense much stronger now that Gohan is definitely in distress, and Sutopri isn't far away, if not right next to him. My gut instinct tells me she's found some reason to pick on Gohan. Very faintly I sense a third power, but it seems to be fading a little, so I can't tell who it is.

"Dad!" Trunks points downwards. "There!"

Aricota! My eyes are much keener than Trunks' due to my pure Saiyan heritage, and my heart almost stops as I recognise her battered body thrown aside far down below. It's her power that's fading. Who would do this to her? She is pitifully defenceless, we all know that! "Trunks, land now!" I growl. "It's trouble."

"Damn," he curses. "This is ridiculous!"

We start to descend quickly. "Sutopri!" I yell out at thin air. "If that's you, you had better think again about causing any more trouble!"

There's a few moments of silence. Then a laugh. "Come at me, Vegeta! I've been waiting for you!"

Oh, have you now? Well, I will show you just what you're in for. As we land I see her sat on a rock, looking bored, while Gohan pants and gasps a few feet away, blood sheeting from his many wounds. "This is why you keep up your training, Gohan!" I growl at him, stalking towards Aricota with Trunks close behind. "Look what you have become! Even your idiot of a father knows better than you! Trunks, stop following me and help him."

"But-"

"I'll see to your sister." I flick Trunks away with a hand gesture and kneel beside Aricota, feeling her for any serious injuries. She's conscious but only just about, and she groans softly as I lift her up against my chest. "What on earth did she _do _to you?" I whisper. "Aricota, can you hear me? It's your father. Are you there?"

"...Father, I...I'm sorry..." She cracks open an eye, blood droplets coating her eyelashes.

"You've done nothing wrong. Gohan will take you back to Bulma, she will help you recover."

"He will do no such thing." Sutopri's voice cracks like a whip, and I look up at her with my eyebrows raised. She approaches slowly; out of the corner of my eye I spot Trunks funnelling energy into Gohan, helping him stand steadier. "I will not let that half-breed go anywhere with my daughter."

My mouth falls open. _"This _is what this is all about?" I ask incredulously. "You beat Aricota half to death for training with a half-Saiyan?"

"She is a disgrace to us!" Sutopri cries. "She dishonours our very being by shunning her royal father and chasing after the so-called skills of low-class scum; low-class scum with dirty blood, I hasten to add!"

Aricota gives a shudder, eyes rolling back, and passes out in my arms. I cradle her close, cursing Sutopri. "How dare you," I whisper. "She might have trained with the lower-class, but by all rights this girl is a princess. You injured royalty, and for that you shall die a painful death." I beckon Gohan over, scowling at Sutopri to still her. "Take Aricota to Capsule Corp. Bulma is ill, but tell her she must place the girl in some form of healing tank or she'll die within the hour."

Gohan pales. "R-Really?! Oh man! Okay, pass her over, I'm going. Trunks, coming?"

He nods. "I'm no use here, I'm sure dad wants to take this on his own." I pass Aricota to Gohan, who sighs and wipes blood from her mouth. "Good luck with this one, Vegeta. If things get bad, don't feel ashamed to get dad-"

I snort. "Not a chance in hell will I be contacting your father. Go, go!"

I watch them go, my heart pounding. My daughter's life rests in the hands of Kakarot's son. Who would have thought it?

* * *

I finished Aricota's armour, put the data into a capsule, then decided to take a nap, feeling exhausted from throwing up all day. When I wake, it's starting to get dark, and as I make my way downstairs for my ginger biscuits, I frown at the squeezing feeling in my stomach. These false contractions are getting a little irritating. Maybe they'll ease if I eat something.

Twenty minutes later and half a packet of biscuits gobbled, I do indeed feel a lot better. I'm not in pain from the hunger of constantly being sick, baby's not wriggling so much these days as it feels she's gone head down, and my false contractions seem to have stopped. What can go wrong?

Well, everything. A rush of wind outside, ruffling the tree in the garden, makes me frown. Nothing else is blowing nearby...I get up from the table, groaning at my sore back, and cross the kitchen to open the French windows.

Okay, I shouldn't have eaten those biscuits. My stomach roils and I gasp at the sight before me; Gohan, battered and drooping, holding a limp bundle of hair and blood tightly to his chest. "G-Gohan!" I gasp, leaning against the wall heavily. I'm too far gone to be doing this! "What on earth is going on? Who is-?"

"No time," he murmurs. "She needs a healing tank, quickly."

"Oh! Well, don't worry about that. I have a little something that'll help much faster. Come inside...I won't tell you to wipe your feet, I gather I'll be scrubbing blood from the carpet for a while. I'm joking, Gohan! Come on- oh my word, is that _Aricota?!" _I've only just realised who the unconscious bundle is. Gohan nods grimly. "Who-?"

"Her mother. I'll tell you when she's healing."

How awful! I clear the kitchen table and tell Gohan to lay Aricota upon it- how tiny and pitiful she looks, poor girl- as I hurry upstairs as fast as I can for my secret stash of Senzu beans. Well, two. I squirrelled them away long ago in case Vegeta or Trunks got themselves into scrapes. Taking one from the box on my bedroom windowsill, I hurry back downstairs and give it to Gohan, who manages to open Aricota's bruised jaw in order to make her swallow. I sit by her anxiously and take her hand in both my own, waiting for the bean to take effect. "Such a sweet little darling," I sigh. "How could this happen to her? She was defenceless...Gohan, tell me what's going on. Where are Vegeta and Trunks?"

He pulls a pained face. "Vegeta...is confronting Sutopri. Trunks went back to dad's house to tell him where I am and what's happened."

My heart stops. Why? Why did he feel the need to throw himself out into the battlefield _again? _This is just like Vegeta. My stomach squeezes again and I wince. "Dammit," I curse. "Why does Vegeta always have to do something like this?!"

"I couldn't have stopped him even if I wanted to," murmurs Gohan. "But I don't think she'd be any match for him. He was fuming. I've honestly never seen him so angry." He sighs and touches Aricota's brow with the pads of his fingers. "She's doing really well, you know. I'd say Vegeta could take over her training again anytime soon. The only problem is the lack of Saiyan drive that being born without a tail has given her. It took a fair amount of coaxing to even get her to throw a punch. I know she's powerful, and she knows it too, but I think she's so afraid of knowing how to fully utilise her power that it holds her back."

I smile a little at this. Vegeta will be very pleased to see her progress. "I've completed a set of armour for her. Maybe she could put it on when she's recovered; I bet she's raring to hit out if her own mother beat her half to death."

"It was horrible," shudders Gohan. "We were just training, as always, and she turned up, absolutely irate. She'd been off exploring something out in space for a good few weeks so I assume she thought Aricota was training with Vegeta, but when Sutopri found her with me she exploded; she's so horrendously patriotic and proud that she just went off on one, knowing I was only half-Saiyan. I couldn't do anything as she turned on Aricota, calling her a disgrace before she lay into her. I could only...I could only stand there. I'm so sorry, Bulma..."

"No, Gohan." I shake my head. "I think anyone would have done the same. You weren't expecting-" I'm cut off as Aricota gives a small groan and shifts, eyes flickering open. "Aricota!" I gasp, leaning forward. "Sweetie, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

She looks a little confused at her surroundings. "Where am I?" she whispers. "Mother, she..." She turns her head stiffly towards Gohan. "Gohan...what's going on?"

He smiles gently. "You're okay, Aricota. We brought you back. Bulma's helping you."

"Oh?" She looks at me. "Thank you. I might not have survived out there without your help." With a grimace, she sits up and cracks her joints. "I can't _believe _Mother!" she says. "How dare she do this to me, and to Gohan? She...she must pay. I have to get back out there!"

"No," I say firmly. "Not just yet. You need a little more time to recover."

"But Bulma-!"

"You're not strong enough," Gohan says. "There must be some way of unlocking all that power within you, but until we know, we're powerless to help you get any stronger."

She looks very angry at this, and clenches her fists. "Yes, I know I'm a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, with no tail, but-"

"Wait." A thought suddenly hits me. Interested by the process of how a Saiyan turns from their human resemblance into a rampaging ape, and also how Gohan grew his tail back as a child but Vegeta wasn't able to, I had begun to fashion something, a machine that harnesses the Blutz Waves that might cause a Saiyan tail to grow back if it had been removed. It's still only in prototype stage, but I theorise that Gohan was able to grow his tail back because it was removed as a child, unlike Vegeta who lost his when he was twenty-nine. If I'm right, Aricota, who turned thirteen a week or so ago now, might just be young enough to still be able to grow a tail. I have my reservations, as she was born without one at all, after all, but surely her Saiyan genetics can kick in here? I really want to try it out, and hopefully she won't transform if the process is successful, as there isn't a full moon due for another week and I've been programming the machine so it doesn't actually mimic the effects of a Saiyan power ball, though that might go in as an added effect later on. You never know when you might need something completely crazy and dangerous.

"Hey, Bulma," Gohan says, frowning at me. "What are you thinking? You've gone off in a daze."

I explain the process to Gohan and Aricota, who by now is sitting with her legs drawn to her chest and her head on her knees, but her eyes are wide and excited as she listens to me. When I'm finished her mouth is open. "You could do this?" she whispers. "You really could?"

"Well, I hope so, because I've spent a long time on this!"

"Bulma...if you could do this, I would be in your debt forever. I...I don't know how I could ever thank you." Not caring that she has just been brutally battered and thrown about, she hops off the table and stretches. "Show me! I have to see this!"

"Okay...give me a second." I rub my stomach, groaning. "I don't think these are false...oh man, this hurts..."

Gohan pales. "Are you going into labour?"

"I don't know...I'll have to hold out though, while I show you my silly contraptions. Come on, Aricota. It's in the basement. Gohan, are you-?"

"I'll come watch. I can't leave you here, not when you might be having a baby."

I sure as hell don't want a baby coming out and nobody being here to help me, so I thank him and get up with a groan, taking Aricota out of the kitchen and towards the door to the basement. She looks at my belly with a worried expression. "You should rest," she says.

"I'm fine, really. Here we are. Look." Bending down to twitch aside the covering cloth, I reveal what at the moment is little more than something resembling a large remote control, but Aricota breathes an excited gasp as she stoops down to look at it. "You made this?" she asks.

"Yep. I make a lot of stuff. And this was really for your father, but I suppose he won't mind if I use you as a guinea pig for the time being."

"I can't wait."

"And then, if this works, I've got another little present for you."

She looks at me like Christmas has come early. I smile at her, giggling, and proceed to switch on what's going to become a Blutz Generator. I really hope this works...I can't be dealing with a giant ape when I might be going into labour any second now. Aricota sits down and watches me patiently, eyes flickering to watch my fingers on the controls. Now, how did I do this again...I barely have any idea of course, as I've never actually tried it out. But with a bit of luck...! "Okay, I think I've got it. Hold still, I don't know how this will go but just hold still. I'm sure this will work!"

Aricota nods and sweeps her hair out of her eyes. Gohan, from the doorway, watches silently, but I can tell he's intrigued. Well, who wouldn't be? Right, it's time. Twiddling a dial, I point the generator at Aricota and hold my breath.

* * *

"You should have listened to me, Vegeta!" Sutopri calls, folding her arms. Cowardly woman that she is, she won't come any closer than the rock she's perched on. "You would have done well to heed me when I said to leave that wife of yours!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" I growl. "You can do and say whatever the hell you like, but you do _not _attack our daughter. _Our daughter, _Sutopri! You brought her here to meet me, and you do this?!"

She sniffs. "That was before you left her in the hands of a half-breed. If she can disgrace us that badly, she deserves to die."

"Your own flesh and blood! Saiyan royalty!"

"She is nothing to me now."

My rage is just about to explode. "You can say what you want of her, but she is my daughter and I will defend her if you will not! Prepare to die, whore!"

"You weren't saying that when you were buried to the hilt inside me," she laughs.

"And I've never had a worse fuck," I reply casually, watching in satisfaction as her nostrils flare in anger. "Now, get down here, and we'll see how strong you really are."

"Delighted to." Laughing, Sutopri descends. "I never did get to see how strong you were in combat. My father said it was wrong of me to take so much interest in the young prince."

"How right he was. I wish he had taken you away where I would never have to see you again."

She scowls. Oh, how I love to see her irate. She's even better to wind up than Bulma. "You will regret these words, Vegeta."

"Come at me, woman."

Snarling, she charges. This is going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

I feel nothing at first. I just sit there, probably looking a bit stupid, with Bulma and Gohan watching for results as I wait to feel them. I wriggle around a bit, wondering if I'll suddenly feel anything sprout out of my backside like some horrendous plant.

Then it happens. Unimaginable agony flares throughout my whole body and I double over with a shriek; Gohan yells in panic and rushes forward to help me. I feel his arms around me, but all I can do is thrash and cry out, feeling my veins coursing with both ice and fire. Is this how other Saiyans feel when they transform? How can they survive? I feel as though I will die from the pain. "Breathe," Gohan murmurs, tightening his hold on me. "Breathe, Aricota. You're holding your breath."

I _can't _breathe. I can't. I cling to Gohan and try to breathe while close to screaming with pain. Bulma, face white, just sits there, holding that machine so tightly her hands are shaking. She can't bring herself to stop...and though I'm in agony, I don't want her to either. Something _is _happening, and we have to find out what it is. "It's working," Bulma whispers, breathing quickly. "I know it. It's working."

I'm going to die...I'm going to die...pain...fear..._bloodlust..._

And then the pain is over as quickly as it came. I shake myself, wondering what just happened, why I had a rush of murderous thoughts. I look down at my hands, see the thick hair fading from them, and I realise I must have started to transform. But Bulma said...and she seems to have realised it too, for her face is suddenly bright red with embarrassment. "Oh no," she sighs. "I've screwed it up. I nearly had an ape on my hands."

"It's okay, Bulma," Gohan tells her, rubbing my back. "You did your best. Aricota...how do you feel?"

"I'm a bit shaky," I admit. "But I think I-" A shock of pain erupts in my lower back and I grip Gohan again, panting. How do Saiyans endure such pain? I can't take much more! There's a strange, wriggling sensation that makes me shudder, and Gohan gasps, staring behind me and down. "You did it, Bulma!" he crows as I slump back, groaning as the pain subsides. "You did it!"

"I did?" She leans forward, throwing the generator aside. "She...grew a tail?"

"Yes! Look!"

I twist around myself to take a look, and tears spring to my eyes. A furry brown tail lies limp on the crate I'm sat on, and I imagine I'll have to train it to move, but _I have a tail! _Father will be so happy, so proud...finally, I can be the daughter he wants. A true Saiyan. And strange power seems to fill me. I feel taller, more confident, and judging by the way Bulma is looking at me, I have a new facial expression to match my new-found strength. This...this is who I should have been all along.

"You look amazing," breathes Bulma, reaching out to touch my face. "Everything about you has changed. Aricota...wow."

"Thank you!" I cry, hugging her as tight as I dare; she laughs and pats my back while Gohan chuckles good-naturedly. But suddenly, Bulma's fingers dig into me hard and she gasps, stiffening. The stress must have got to her, she must be going into labour now. "Bulma?" asks Gohan worriedly.

"Damn!" she groans. "Oh man, it hurts..."

Gohan gently prises Bulma away from me, murmuring soothing words to her as she pants and gasps, clutching her stomach. "Tell me where Aricota's armour is," he tells her. "I'll stay and look after you, but Aricota wants to be there with her father. We need to know where her armour is, Bulma."

She groans loudly, gritting her teeth. I feel very sorry for her, and I feel awful about letting my own pain consume me when she is going through such agony. "Upstairs, in my room," she whispers. "On my bed...there's a capsule..."

I'm out of the room before anyone can say anything more. My new tail seems to be helping me stay on my feet despite my shakiness; Father said most lower-class Saiyans can't even stand for a while if their tail is removed, and the elite always kept their tails wrapped around their waists so they were used to feeling like it wasn't there, therefore eliminating the lack of balance if it was removed. That's pretty clever...I find Bulma and Father's room- I figured it was theirs from the armour in the corner that I know must be Father's- and pick up the tiny capsule that lies on the bed. I've been shown these before but I'm not sure how to use them. Hmmm...I suppose it has something to do with this button on top...Oh! It vibrates in my hand when I press the button, and I drop it instinctively, but this has the result I want, and with a little puff, my armour appears on the bed.

It's...beautiful. It doesn't even compare to the armour my mother used to wear, it's so much better than that. Bulma has designed it perfectly, just as Father described. The sleeveless spandex leotard is pink, the armour blue and yellow, with shoulder pads as I asked for. There's a short black skirt at the very bottom, just as I asked for, and long white socks with knee pads. I'm so impressed! I hear Bulma cry out in pain downstairs, which makes me jump, and I scrabble to remove my bloody, ruined jumpsuit, just tearing it off, it's useless now anyway. Stood there in my boots and underwear, I feel the inside of the armour. It's soft and smooth, so it won't aggravate my skin. It looks like a perfect fit, and I can't help smiling as I pull it on over my head, loving how easily it stretches, and pull on the socks, adjusting the pads. I don't even have time to look in the mirror before I'm running back downstairs to check on Bulma, I can hear her cries getting louder. She must have moved back into the kitchen.

Gohan chuckles as he beholds me in the doorway, and nods, hopefully in appreciation. "I like it. It's brilliant. You could be my crime fighting sidekick!"

"Uh, no thanks," I grin. Bulma is kneeling on a chair at the table, head in her arms, groaning. I put a hand on her back. "Bulma...thank you. Are you okay?"

She lifts her head, and she nods despite being icy white. "I'll be fine," she says, "and you look beautiful. Go now. Your father would love to see you."

"Yes, I will. But I must do one thing...do you have a sharp knife?"

She looks surprised. "I- yes, but...um, in the drawer near Gohan..."

Gohan rummages, and brings out what I assume to be a chef's knife. "Here," he says, handing it over. "What do you need it for?"

Father would berate me for approaching a battlefield in full Saiyan armour and the key problem, long hair. Mine hangs down to the middle of my back, and almost certainly will get in the way. Flipping the knife from one hand to another, I debate. I love my hair. It's going to kill me to cut it. But...I suppose some things are more important, and stopping that rampaging mother of mine is certainly one of them! So, with one hand, I grab my hair into a thick ponytail, and with the other, I slice through the hair as easily as if it were paper. Bulma gasps, eyes wide at my actions, but Gohan is chuckling again. He said Videl did something similar when she was younger. My heart is pounding horribly, and suddenly my head feels a lot lighter. The skein of hair I just cut off is gripped tightly in my hand, and I stare at it, wondering what on earth suddenly possessed me to do that.

Bulma is smiling at me. "Short hair suits you."

"You...you think?"

"Yes. Put that knife down now, get rid of that hair, and get yourself over to your father."

I will. I will! I'm going to show Mother how much I've changed. She won't get away with what she's done.

* * *

What is this...? I said this would be easy! What has she done to make herself so...? I won't admit it to _anyone, _but I'm struggling. I don't understand! Why is she so powerful?

"You never did pay that much attention to me," Sutopri gloats. "You never saw how much my strength grew!"

"I saw no reason to care for a weak little girl!" I reply. "I am a prince and you are nothing, as it was then and shall always be!"

"Well, you missed out on being able to train to withstand me then! Just look at you, not even able to defend yourself. You're as bad as Aricota."

All she has done is insult our daughter! She has never been able to see how much potential Aricota has, only seeing her own power. How I was able to engage in intimate behaviour with this vile woman, I have no idea. Her arrogance is starting to annoy me. "How?!" I demand. "How have you become powerful enough to push me back? I am the strongest warrior on the planet!"

"Ah, but that would be telling, Vegeta." Sutopri taps her nose. Enraged, I lunge to attack, but she blocks me, nimbly sidesteps, and swings round to chop a hand into my side, staggering me. No...how? I can't stand not knowing how she is coming close to overpowering me! "Tell me!" I roar as she jumps back. "Tell me how you achieved such power, or I will beat it out of you, woman!"

She just raises an eyebrow at me. "No," she says simply. "It's fun watching you squirm."

"Have your fun while it lasts, vile creature. This day will be your last!" I've been holding back my full power, wanting to see if she proved a worthy opponent in my base form, but she's pushed me now, and I explode into Super Saiyan with a roar. Sutopri's face falls and she takes a step back. "Oh, did I never tell you?" I laugh. "This isn't even half of it, Sutopri! Tell me, how does it feel, to gaze upon a mighty Super Saiyan? You should be honoured. Not many get to see me in this form before I pulverise them!"

She just gapes for a moment, then regains her composure. "You will regret ever showing me," she hisses. "For when I kill you, you will be a laughing stock; a Super Saiyan defeated by a mere woman, as you would call me!"

"Never have you said a truer sentence." I gesture for her to come hither, and she takes the bait. I know she wants to prove herself, that she can still beat me when I've powered up, but now I'm matching her blow for blow, and she looks irate, gritting her teeth and cursing at me. "What's the matter?" I laugh. "Am I too much for you, Sutopri? _Now _who is the laughing stock?"

"I'm just getting started!"

"So I see." As she throws a punch, I grab her wrist, swing her around, and slam her bodily into a boulder, shattering it before I throw her into the air and swing a kick straight to her gut. She chokes, landing hard on her back and clutching her stomach. "You're pathetic, woman. Where's your bravado? Sure vanished quickly!"

She gets back up, snarling and eyes narrowed. "You...you underestimate me..."

Suddenly I feel a rush of power emanating from her, and I take an instinctive step back. Her eyes close and she breathes heavily, clenching her fists. Out of curiosity I simply let her, wondering what she's doing. Other powers are becoming known to me, very, very faintly, and they seem to be drawing together into a clump...much like Kakarot when he performs his Spirit Bomb.

N-No! She's drawing power from her surroundings into herself. She had better not be taking it from me too! I try to attack her, stop her, but I'm knocked back by some sort of invisible field. What is this monstrosity?! What is happening? Why can't I get near her? This could be bad.

Hm...? Unable to do anything, I'm forced to stay aside and just let Sutopri power up, but there's another power making its way here. It's the power I felt earlier, but somehow it's...so much stronger than it was. Oh-!

_Aricota!_

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to go to the hospital just yet?" Gohan is flapping around me like a headless chicken. Oh boy, am I in agony, but I know I can't go just yet, I can't be anywhere near dilated. I just groan, unable to move from the kitchen table. "I'm fine," I gasp. "Just let me stay here a while longer..."

"Bulma!" he protests. "Okay, if you're staying here, I'm either going to call my mother or Videl."

"Fine by me! Oh _damn, _it hurts! I am never letting Vegeta near me again!"

"Hey, you'll be alright. Uh, can I use the phone then?"

"In the hallway." Gohan runs off, and my contractions are subsiding for now, but they'll be back full force in a few minutes. My mind wanders to Vegeta. I wonder if he's holding his own. Sometimes I'm so proud of him for being such a strong warrior and being able to protect his family, but other times, like now, I get so _mad _at him! I really wish he could be here with me, not kicking the ass of some hyped up Saiyan bitch, but I suppose it can't be helped. It is Vegeta, after all. Fighting is in his blood.

Gohan comes back in, scratching his head. "Uh, sorry. I called Videl, and now mum's having a panic, so she's coming, and Videl too, and Trunks is coming back as well. You're gonna have a big party at the hospital...that's if mum even lets you go. I bet she'll try and deliver your little girl herself."

"Oh, for the love of-!" I curse, before another contraction hits me and I shriek, pressing my face into my hands. Damn Saiyan babies! I swear Trunks wasn't this painful! Gohan rubs my back awkwardly; I bet he's crapping himself right now, considering Videl's due to give birth in a few months. How odd is that...that she's at the same stage of pregnancy as me, but while my gestation last about six months, hers has another three to go. Why does everything about Saiyans have to be so complicated?! I am going to _murder _Vegeta!

Half an hour later Videl touches down in the garden, followed by Trunks, who is carrying Chichi. Videl hurries in as fast as she can, cradling her stomach, and sits down next to me, putting a hand on my arm. "How are you doing?" she asks softly.

I can't even reply before Chichi bursts in, making as much noise as she can, as usual. "Bulma! Oh, my dear, look at you! You must be in a lot of pain! Is there anythin' I can do for you?"

I sigh and look up from my hands. "Yes! You can be quiet please, Chi! I'm angry, in pain and I want to bludgeon my husband!"

"He's still out there? Trunks told us. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Is Goku going out there to help?" I ask.

Trunks shakes his head, handing me a glass of water. "Drink, you look hot. Goku's sorta on standby. I think he realised dad wants to do this on his own, but he's going out there if there's trouble. Did Aricota go too?"

"Yeah, she headed off not too long ago," says Gohan. "Wait till you see her! She's like a completely different person!"

"Wow, I can't wait. Mum, what are we doing with you? We should really move you to a hospital-"

"I'm not going to hospital!" I shriek. "I am not _moving _from this table, you hear me? I am in too much pain to do this!"

"Bulma, we know," Videl murmurs, "but you can't have your baby here, it's unhygienic, and none of us know how to deliver a baby professionally."

"Rubbish," snorts Chichi, "I know what I'm doin'. When she really starts goin', I'll do it. She doesn't need a doctor."

"You're worse than my mother!" I cry.

"Well, if you don't want to go to hospital, then you really have no choice!" shouts Chichi. "Now be quiet, and let me attend to you when it's time, got it?!"

There's bossy Chichi back, alive and kicking. I groan in pain and slump forwards onto the table. Why me? Then again, I could have worse offering to deliver my baby. It could be Piccolo, or even worse, that old coot Roshi. I suppose I'll just have to let Chichi go ahead with it. After all, Vegeta would blast a hospital apart looking for me.

Vegeta...please be okay. Because I am going to rip your head off your shoulders the next time I see you!


	11. Chapter 11

It can't be! Such power...where did she come across such power? Within minutes she's arrived, touching down softly on the grass, and all I can do is stare in shock. I could have mistook her for Fasha! Her hair...where is her hair? And...a tail! "Aricota!" I manage to gasp out. "What happened to you?"

She sweeps her now short hair out of her eyes, and I see a different glint to them; determination, pride. "Bulma helped me. I'm a true Saiyan now, Father! And I'm here to help you!"

"...How? What did she do?"

"I don't know. One minute I was here, and the next I was lying on her table, completely healed."

She must have given Aricota a Senzu Bean. I know she'd squirrelled away at least one. I'm still in shock, unable to take in the sight before me. My daughter, she...she truly resembles the princess she always ought to be. "You have a tail..." I murmur. "How?"

She chuckles and releases it from her waist, waving it around slowly. "I'm still getting the hang of moving it. Bulma had made a prototype Blutz generator, and she used it on me. It nearly went wrong and I almost transformed, but she stopped it before it was too late, and it had grown back my tail! It's amazing...I feel so much stronger!"

"You _are _stronger. I can feel it. She must have unlocked the power sleeping within you. I knew you had it in you somewhere. And because you were brought back from the brink of death, your power will have only risen further."

Aricota nods, and casts a glance over to Sutopri. Her face falls. "Oh no..."

"You've seen this before?"

"Once, when I was younger. An alien race taught her how to draw energy from her surroundings and use it within herself. There's no way you can get to her until she's done."

"Dammit!" I groan, clenching my fists. "That infernal woman!"

"Oh, speaking of women...Father, please don't worry, but-"

"What's happened to Bulma?" The words are out of my mouth before I even realise it.

She blinks in surprise. "Father, she went into labour not long ago."

My heart stops. She's having our baby...and I can't be there to help her. If I go to her now, Sutopri will no doubt be on my heels, and I know the first thing she'll do is attack Bulma and the child in an attempt to get to me. A feeling of horrible guilt clutches at me, and I stagger, sitting down heavily, unable to process this. She needs me! What can I do? "Why now...?" I whisper, running a hand over my face. "She's not on her own, is she? Tell me you didn't leave her on her own!"

"Gohan was with her when I went."

Well, it could have been Kakarot. "This can't be happening..."

"Well, it is, and there's nothing we can do!" Aricota says firmly, grabbing my shoulders. "We have to stop my mother! And if you can't do it, we'll have no choice but to call in Goku!"

"No!" I snarl. "There is no way that idiot is coming anywhere near _my _fight!"

"Then _pull yourself together!"_

I stare at Aricota in surprise, and she pulls back, evidently ashamed of herself. She won't look me in the eye. "Aricota..."

"I'm sorry, Father."

I can't help but laugh. "You really are a true Saiyan now, girl. Your mother's been like this for a few minutes now; how much longer will she take?"

"It depends on her surroundings..." Aricota closes her eyes, extending out her senses. "She'll be finished anytime now."

And right on cue, Sutopri opens her eyes. They widen as she beholds Aricota, but her surprise is gone as quickly as it came, and she stands, flexing her arms with a triumphant expression. "My, haven't you recovered quickly," she chuckles.

"You made a mistake when you attacked me," Aricota says, folding her arms. "The injuries you inflicted upon me only made me stronger! You won't get away with your actions anymore, Mother! Take a good hard look at me, and witness the daughter you wanted, for it will be the last time we see each other."

"You talk big, Aricota. Your head has become as inflated as your father's."

"I'll give you one chance, Mother. Leave this planet, and I will allow you to live. Stay, and fight me, and I will prove myself to you that I am not to be pushed around any longer! The day of your death will be the happiest of my life."

A swell of pride rises in my chest for this brave little girl. _My _little girl. You tell her, Aricota. You damn well tell her. This is your battle now. She must think the same thing, for she turns to me, face set. "Father, you should go. I can take this from here."

I raise an eyebrow. "And miss the opportunity to see how much your skills have grown? I would rather die. Do me proud, Aricota. I'll be watching from over here."

Sutopri laughs hysterically. "Vegeta, you coward!"

"I've had my turn," I shrug. "Aricota has this covered, I'm sure."

"How wrong you will be."

"No child of mine shall be weak!" I spit. "I will allow this slander only because she will wipe that silly smirk off your ugly face. Aricota, go, now!"

She nods. "Yes." And she jumps towards her mother.

That's my girl.

* * *

Oh man! It's really starting now. And what with Chichi flapping around me, I just want to scream forever at anyone and anything! Dammit Vegeta, this is all your fault!

"Bulma, for crying out loud, you need to _breathe!" _orders Chichi. "You're holding your breath and she isn't going to come out that way!"

"You have no idea how much this hurts right now!" I yell.

"Well excuse me, missy, but I've had _two _Saiyan children, both of them boys, and do you know how much bigger boys are than girls? So don't lecture _me _about not knowin' the pain, because believe me I do. Now stop your whinin' and start pushin'!"

Thank goodness for Videl. She's just sat beside me, wiping sweat from my forehead with a cloth and squeezing my hand. She's keeping her cool surprisingly well considering she's pregnant herself. After my contractions really started to hit home, Chichi had Gohan move me into the room I used to put Vegeta in when he was injured, and asked Trunks (well, more like ordered) to find some necessities for the delivery. I think the poor boy's been scarred for life by all this. I mean, how would _you _feel if you watched someone undressing your poor mother so she had room to give birth? He's just kind of sat in the corner now, looking worried.

"I think the pain's getting a bit too much for her," Videl says. "Do you think Capsule Corp. ever developed any sort of gas and air mechanism?"

Bingo! That's just what I need! "Trunks," I gasp out, "head down to daddy's storage room. You know which ones are which now." He gets up with a nod and runs off. Poor boy. I didn't want him to have to see all this, but I know he'd just worry himself sick if he stayed elsewhere with Goten. Without Vegeta here, I need at least one member of the family that isn't my parents.

Trunks returns from dad's storage room, holding a yellow capsule. "This it?" he asks, holding it up.

"Yeah," I groan, feeling another contraction about to hit. "Give it here, now!"

"Okay, okay...careful." Trunks presses the button and throws it over to me; in a puff of smoke appears my salvation. Oh, thank goodness...I grab the mask and jam it over my mouth, breathing in deeply. Oh, wow...I'd forgotten just how much this helped when I had Trunks. "Easy now," Chichi murmurs, rearranging a towel underneath me. "Don't make yourself sick like you did last time."

"She's doing well though," remarks Videl. "Four hours without any pain relief."

Gohan looks anxious. "This isn't going to scare you, is it, Videl?"

"Ha!" She looks like she could punch him. "It's going to take more than this to put me off having our baby! Who do you think I am, Gohan?"

"Okay, okay! Wow, you are spending _way _too much time around these two..."

"_What did you say?!"_

"N-Nothing, dear...uh...love you?"

Videl rolls her eyes and pats my hand. "Remember to push, Bulma. We're all really proud of you."

"I'm doing the best I can," I gasp.

"We know. Come on now. Not much longer, I'm sure."

Another hour and a half in and I'm starting to despair. I can barely feel my legs and I'm so exhausted...I should have eaten something today to keep up my energy, but I had no idea I would go into labour! Vegeta, where _are _you?

"Push, you idiot!" Chichi yells at me. "What do you think you're doin'?!"  
"Mum, lay off her!" Gohan protests. "Can't you see how tired she is?"

"It doesn't matter that she's tired! If she doesn't push, this baby is going to be stuck in there! You know how embarrassin' it is starin' between the legs of your best friend? I at least wanna see some results!"

"Chichi!" gasps Videl.

"Now, listen here, Bulma-!"

"Everyone, stop the damn shouting!"

Everyone falls silent. I thought it was Trunks, but he doesn't have such a voice on him...Trunks can't bellow like that. Through my haze of exhaustion my eyes linger over the door, which was thrown open with a loud bang. I can't help smiling. He came!

"Dad!" Trunks jumps up and hurries to his side. "Are you okay? You look beat up!"

"I'm fine," he growls, approaching me. I can see worry in his eyes. He's scratched, beaten and bloody, and his breathing is laboured, a hand to his chest; he must have broken a rib or two. But I know better than to have someone patch him up. "Get out of the way, you lot. I want-"

Chichi draws herself up to her full height and stops Vegeta's approach with a firm hand to his chest; he flinches automatically, despising her touch. "I want doesn't get, especially in your situation. You are not fit to be near her while you're covered in blood and dirt, it's not a safe environment for her or the baby! Go get showered, change your clothes, and _then _you can see your wife!"

He stares at her as if she were speaking Namekian. "...Fine, have it your way! With the amount of you here, you had better be taking care of her!" He turns on his heel and stalks out as quickly as he arrived. But seeing Vegeta seems to have restored my energy somewhat, and I manage to start pushing again.

Does this mean the fight is over? He's come back, alive and well, but where is Aricota? Panic suddenly grips me, and I beckon for Trunks. "Trunks, where is your sister?!"

"I-I don't know! Let me check..." Trunks frowns for a moment, trying to sense her. After a moment he gasps. "She's still out there. She's fighting on her own! Dammit, dad just left her there!"

Gohan shakes his head. "I don't think so. I think Vegeta realised this was more her fight than his. Right now, he has to be here for Bulma. My dad's on standby anyway just in case. She'll be just fine. I know that girl."

Trunks grips my hand. "Mum...that's the first time you referred to Aricota as my sister. That's really nice of you."

"Well, she _is _your sister, sweetie. And she's family. I've come to accept that. This little one coming is Aricota's sister as much as yours."

"You're gonna be okay, mum. I know it."

"Don't worry so much," I manage to smile. "I'm stronger than I look."

A few minutes later, a washed, dried and dressed Vegeta bursts back in. He hasn't even bothered to tidy his hair. "Videl, up," he commands, gesturing, and she does so, moving to sit with Gohan. Vegeta drops heavily into the chair beside the bed and puts a hand on my forehead. "Hold still."

My eyes close as I feel him funnelling energy into me, giving me more strength. "Dad," Trunks calls, "don't exert yourself. You must be tired-"

"I'm fine!" he hisses. "Stop worrying after me, I'm not going to drop dead." He continues to give me his energy, feeding it into me slowly.

"Is Aricota okay?" I whisper.

He nods. "She's holding her own better than I ever could have imagined. You...you've done so much for her, Bulma. I couldn't be happier."

"It's okay. It was just what she needed."

"Shhh. You've got more important things to worry about now. Let me worry about Aricota."

Did I say I wanted to kill him? Yeah, scrap that. I love this guy so much! I cling to him and groan into his shoulder, feeling another contraction, and he just holds me, urging me to stay strong.

Suddenly Chichi lets out a squeal of delight. "The head, the head!" she cries. "Trunks, throw me that towel! Gohan, warm water, cloth and scissors, and snap to it, the both of you! Videl, find some rubber bands in Bulma's study! Quickly!"

The three run off as quickly as they can. It's happening...Vegeta is watching me, utterly mesmerised. I grab blindly for the gas and air, and take one long, final breath...and a piercing cry splits the air. Weak and tired, my head falls back heavily, but Vegeta catches me, breathing quickly, a tremble running through his body. "Bulma..." he whispers, stroking my hair gently. "You did well."

"Is she...is she okay?" I manage to gasp out.

Chichi is laughing with delight. "Oh, Bulma! Let me clean her up and you can have her straight away! Vegeta, come here a moment."

He scowls, tightening his hold on me. "Why?"

"Because you have to cut the cord! It's what daddies do!"

"I am not _daddy," _he growls, but sets my head back down nevertheless and slides off the chair. I can't see the baby from where Chichi is holding her, but Vegeta takes one look at her and inhales sharply, mouth falling open slightly. I wonder if he's ever even seen a newborn before. I mean, they're not exactly the prettiest things, all wrinkled and smeared with blood, but then I see him smile, and I know everything's okay, because Vegeta would normally rather die than smile anywhere Chichi could see him. She nudges the scissors over to him, and he stares at them for a moment before taking them in his hand. "Okay, where?"

"Just there. Gently does it..." _Snip. _"There we go. Now I'll just wrap her up...there we go, baby, all nice and snuggly warm. I bet you want your mummy to give you a cuddle now! Let's take you over."

As I manage to sit up and Chichi passes her over, I notice Trunks, Gohan and Videl staring. Trunks is grinning widely, evidently pleased, and Gohan looks pale, but Videl is almost in tears of joy. I look down at the little bundle in my arms and smile. "Hello, baby," I whisper. "Welcome to our world."

"Another one that bears no resemblance to me whatsoever," Vegeta says, but he's chuckling as he sits back down beside me. I can see the emotion in his eyes...he's happy. I smile at him, and he smiles back, putting an arm round me and kissing my forehead.

"Let me see her!" Trunks exclaims, rushing over.

"Hey, not so loud!" Vegeta scowls. "You'll startle her."

Gohan stares, nudging Videl. "Did Vegeta just...actually act like a parent?"

He just rolls his eyes. "I've got three children now, Gohan. Get used to it." He shifts aside so Trunks can clamber up beside me to stare at the baby. He's acting like a kid again, but it's so cute as he smiles and coos over her. I can't wait to show her to Goku. I bet he'll actually cry with happiness.

"So, Bulma," smiles Chichi, washing off her hands as Videl gathers everything up, "what will you name her?"

Now that's something I haven't actually thought of. But Vegeta speaks before I do. "She looks like you...she ought to be named after you."

"I am _not _calling her Bulma," I laugh.

"I never specified that she be named exactly after you," he replies, touching the tiny arm that has wriggled out of the blanket. Just that simple gesture touches me immensely; Vegeta doesn't care about what everyone thinks for once, he just wants to touch his baby girl. "Just...something similar."

"What about Bulla?" Trunks suggests. "It's similar."

I smile. "Bulla is nice." Gohan, Videl and Chichi all nod in agreement.

Vegeta ponders a moment, then gives an affirmative grunt. "Bulla it is."

"Hello, baby Bulla!" I laugh, stroking the tiny tuft of blue hair atop her head. She begins to nuzzle against my chest, and I realise she must be hungry. "Trunks, you might wanna look away now," I say, loosening my top; he blushes furiously, as does Gohan, and the both of them retreat into the corner to have an arm wrestle. Vegeta watches with an unreadable expression as Bulla feeds. He was like this when Trunks was a baby; of course he understood that babies need their mother's milk, but I think he was just a bit pissed that he wasn't able to do that to me anymore. Vegeta, jealous of a baby...how hilarious. But suddenly Vegeta stiffens and growls. "What's wrong?" I ask, instinctively clutching Bulla tighter.

"A sudden flare of energy..." he murmurs. "Aricota...either she's in trouble, or...oh, I don't want to think about it!" He clutches at his hair. "Damn girl! What if she's hurt?"

"Go to her, Vegeta. Go help her."

"Woman, I cannot leave-"

"I'm fine!" I reply. "I've had the baby now-"

"You've still got the afterbirth to go," Chichi points out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Really, Vegeta, it's okay. Go check on her. But for goodness' sake, grab Goku if anything's going wrong, there's no shame in it!"

"No shame?" he spits. "I'd rather die!"

"Vegeta, put your damn stupid pride aside for once! You've been on this planet how many years now? Someday you have to put this shit aside, you hear me? You're only going to lose friends and loved ones! You lost me once because of your pride, don't lose Aricota because you were too scared to admit you needed some help!"

He takes a step back, stunned by my words. I sigh and look away from him, tightening Bulla's blanket. Chichi and Videl are staring open-mouthed at me. Trunks just looks the same as ever, he's pretty used to me yelling at his father by now. I continue, in a softer tone, "You love your daughter, Vegeta. I know. But you can't always do everything for her."

"You think I don't know that? I tried to mould her into a warrior and failed. I know I can't do everything for her. But Kakarot...he would not understand."

"Goku is your _friend, _however much you choose not to believe that. He wants to help you, and I'm sure Aricota would appreciate it."

"...You think?"

"Yes! Now get your Saiyan ass out there, pick up Goku, and help your daughter before she digs herself an early grave."

He sighs. I can see he's given in at last. "I had better get something good from you after all this," he mutters as he leaves the room. Trunks has gone bright red at his father's words. "Not like that!" I yell at him. "You think I'd be in any fit state after squeezing this thing out of me?"

"Whoa, too much information, mum!"

"Vegeta!" I yell. "Take the last Senzu bean!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Vegeta!_

Dammit, Kakarot, I'm flying two minutes and already you're in my head! _What?! _

_You sensed Aricota, too?_

_Well of course I sensed her! How could I not recognise my own daughter's power level?_

_I'm coming too. Just hang on tight, I'll join up with you in a moment._

_No, Kakarot- _But he's withdrawn from my mind. Cursing him I pick up the speed. I don't think Aricota is in danger. But the fact her ki skyrocketed either means she's hurt or she's powered up, which I would like to see. She really did hold her own against Sutopri, but of course I never saw what happened afterwards, because she told me to head back to Bulma. I pick up on Kakarot approaching and I can't help my eyes rolling; an instant later he pops up, grinning madly as usual. "Hey, Vegeta!"

"Kakarot."

"Okay, let's go see how she's doing. Are you sure it was wise to leave her alone like that? I thought she wasn't much of a fighter."

You are so stupid. "Do you never pick up on anything? Surely you would have felt her power increase when Bulma grew her tail back!"

"Bulma grew her tail back?" he repeats, eyes wide. "Wow..."

"How could you not have known?!"

"Uh, I was taking a nap...sorry."

"You idiot, Kakarot. Why do I bother with you?"

He just laughs, flying alongside me. "Is Bulma alright? Last I heard she was having the baby!"

Nosy parker. "...The child was born not long ago."

"She did?! Yahoo!" Kakarot laughs loudly and corkscrews through the air, cheering and making himself look a real fool. "This is amazing! Oh, I'm so happy! Is she cute? I bet she's just the cutest!"

"Yes, yes, the multitude of affectionate terms you like to use for infants, they're all true, now shut up and concentrate. If Aricota's in danger I don't want you still running around like a headless chicken!"

"Right, you got it. Sorry, Vegeta. Let's go! But you know...I don't think she's in any danger at all. It felt more like she'd powered up. Who knows, she might have achieved Super Saiyan! Imagine how awesome that would be!"

"If she did, she'd have no idea how to control it!" I growl. "She hasn't had the necessary training; there was no point in even teaching her, she had no tail at the time!"

"Nobody trained Goten and Trunks, and they managed it just fine."

"Trunks trained under intense gravity!"

"Whatever, Vegeta. Have a little faith in your daughter!"

I feel the power rising as we draw closer. Could Aricota really have become a Super Saiyan? She's only just harnessed her powers! She...couldn't have! Not so soon, she'll destroy herself with her own strength! And suddenly, the power is gone, falling dramatically. "V-Vegeta!" Kakarot calls. "What do you think just happened?!"

"I don't know! Step on it, dammit!" My heart is thudding almost out of my chest.

Kakarot spots her first, and points. "Down there!"

"Damn! Aricota!" I can see her now, and Sutopri has her by the hair, her expression savage. I realise Aricota's falling power level must be because Sutopri is draining her energy like she was doing before. I don't think she's sensed us yet, too intent on her current actions, so Kakarot and I are able to come in from both sides, charging in. I get there first, slamming a boot straight into Sutopri's neck. "Get your filthy hands off her!" I yell as she falls to the side. Kakarot comes in next, kicking her forcefully away. We both kneel beside Aricota, and I pull her up gently. "Aricota, I thought you were holding your own!" I growl.

She groans and rubs her scalp. "I was...I really was, but then I just sort of...exploded, and my energy went down really fast. That's when she grabbed me and sucked it out of me."

"Ex...Exploded?" Kakarot's eyes are wide. "You didn't transform, did you?"

"I don't think so. But I felt so much more powerful, and everything went red around me."

He nods. "It's sort of like a false Super Saiyan form. I went into it once."

"Can we stop talking now?" I sigh, funnelling some energy into Aricota. "You've worn her down, I can feel it. Now, can you stand?"

"Yeah...thanks, Father." I help her up and brush her down. I'm pleased to see her armour has held up, if not a bit dented and the skirt ripped. "Are you going to help me again?" she asks. "And Goku too? Because I don't think I can handle all this on my own this time."

Kakarot nods before I can speak. "Yeah, we're gonna help you out. I couldn't sit around any longer knowing you were fighting out here without any help."

"Thanks! I'm going to need it, she's stronger than ever."

I clench my fists and scowl across the plains at Sutopri. "Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

Night falls, and Vegeta hasn't returned yet. That's pretty normal for him, but the fact that I know he's fighting out there worries me a little. But I'm sure Goku joined him at some point...he'll be alright. Bulla has been checked over by the doctor, and she's absolutely fine- apart from the tail, of course. He wanted to remove it right there and then but I know better than to do anything to the Saiyan princess without Vegeta's prior consent. So for now, the tail is wrapped loosely around my wrist as I give her a feed. Chichi has gone home now, but Videl has stayed, watching me with a smile. "She looks really calm and comfortable," she comments. "Is it hard to feed her like that?"

"It just takes some getting used to," I reply softly, stroking Bulla's fluffy head. "It hurt a hell of a lot when I had Trunks, because I had no idea what I was doing, but it's just not the same if they're formula fed, you don't bond as quickly. I've always said I'd breastfeed my children."

"I agree," nods Videl. "You've always been a good mum, anyone could see that. You're not planning on any more, are you?"

"No!" I laugh. "I never even thought I'd even end up _having _kids! What with thinking all those years ago that I'd be with Yamcha forever, and with his play-away attitude, it wasn't really on the cards. But hey, Vegeta came along, and everything just changed."

"I don't know him enough to comment, but Gohan has told me bits over the years. He...wasn't the best to you in the past, I understand."

"Hmmm..." Bulla has stopped feeding now and nuzzles against me, fast asleep. I wipe her mouth off with my sleeve and prop her up to wind her. I think back to when my relationship with Vegeta really began, after Trunks was born. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, I suppose, and was a very slow learner, still in a habit of insulting me and belittling me. But when he realised that he now had a family, and had responsibilities, he began to take it all on board. It was a complete shock when he proposed, but of course I was the happiest woman alive. "He...he learned in the end, that he had a lot to work for," I tell Videl, rubbing Bulla's back. "If he didn't, he risked losing his child, his heir, forever. I don't think he cared about me at first. It isn't in a Saiyan's nature to love, and he had to be around us for a while to realise that."

"He definitely loves you, Bulma. Anyone could tell, however hard he tries to hide it. If he married you he must love you."

Smiling, I turn my right palm up, looking at the silvery line that crosses it. "He said if he was going by our customs I had to go by his...so I did. And it hurt like a bitch. But to him it meant everything."

Let me explain this as I'm explaining it to Videl. Saiyans don't marry for love like we tend to, but more to provide a foundation for a strong, stable family. While we bond with rings and vows, Saiyans bond with blood. Midway through the traditional Earth ceremony, holding my hand well away from my gorgeous, pure white dress, I had to slice down my palm with a horrendously sharp blade, and I almost cried from the pain, but seeing the sparkle of admiration in Vegeta's eyes, admiration that a feeble Earth woman could give her entire being for a Saiyan, convinced me to keep going. Afterwards, he repeated my motions with a second blade- no ki energy is used in the cutting- and pressed his palm to mine, mingling our blood and bonding us forever in a Saiyan's eyes.

Videl's own eyes are wide as I finish explaining. "Wow," she breathes. "I never knew that. I wonder why Gohan never told me."

"He probably didn't remember, he was pretty young when we married, about Trunks' age, I think, give or take a few months."

"That's dedication though."

"Yeah, it creates some sort of irrevocable bond or something. Saiyans are very attached to those who share their blood, so I think it explains why Vegeta had trouble coping when I was staying with Goku. To be honest, because of the attachment, Saiyans hardly ever marry, they don't want the baggage." Bulla burps, and I wipe her mouth again before settling her into my arms. I don't want to let go of her, she's just so cute and perfect. "I hope he comes back soon. It worries me when he stays out fighting so long."

"Goku is with him. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope so. I really do. Bulla's a few hours old so he'd better not be dead!"

I don't want to be alone after all this. Vegeta, please come home...

Suddenly, the door is all but blasted off its hinges, and I shriek with shock, clutching Bulla, making her grizzle in protest. Videl jumps to her feet, raising her fists and scowling. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yells towards the door; there's a fair amount of dust, so whatever's there is impossible to see. "Come any closer and I'll take you out!"

There's a laugh. "Ahhh, you and what army, Videl?"

A smile suddenly breaks onto my face and I stand, shushing Bulla. The dust starts to clear, and the spiky peaks of hair are unmistakeable.

* * *

She's losing her cool. I should have suspected this would happen...she doesn't know how to control her power fully yet. "Aricota!" I yell, and she looks over at me in surprise as Kakarot quickly steps in to take over her. "Here," I order, pointing to the ground beside me, and she obeys hesitantly. I shake my head at her condition; she's out of breath, bloodied more than she should be, and she's having difficulty putting her left foot down. "What?" she asks. "Please, Father, I can-"

"No," I say firmly. "You're too tired, and you're losing power rapidly."

"Father-!"

"You are going to sit right here-" I put my hands on her shoulders and force her into a sitting position, "-and you will not move until you learn to control the full extent of your new powers. You did well up till now, but you're going to get yourself killed the way you're going." Her tail lashes in what I recognise from my own experiences to be anger, but she doesn't answer back. Scowling, she rests her head on her hands and watches Kakarot and Sutopri flash in and out of sight with their arsenal of attacks. The woman is slowing down ever so slightly, finding it difficult to keep up with Kakarot, especially since he stepped up into Super Saiyan 2 not long ago. He'd be more powerful in his third form, but it takes too much energy...I have to admit, he does think practically for a lower-class fool. Even I'm having trouble keeping up with him, despite being in my own second ascension. Why must he always be ahead of me?! Suddenly, they both reappear, Kakarot rubbing his temple. "Ouch," he chuckles. "That actually sort of hurt. I gotta admit, you can throw a punch!"

Sutopri lifts an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you can keep up with me."

"I'm just full of surprises, I guess," he grins. I want to vomit at his lack of seriousness. Then they're at it again, the ground cracking beneath their feet, the air rippling with disturbance. And yet Aricota does not move, closing her eyes and breathing slowly, trying to understand her new powers. Yes, I'm immensely proud of her, but she will become reckless if she cannot learn her limitations. I power down to conserve energy and sit beside Aricota, closing my eyes also and reaching out to Trunks through our telepathic link. _Trunks?_

There's a moment or so of silence. Then, _Huh? Yeah, dad? Is everything alright?_

_Fine at the moment. Kakarot's doing the fighting. Your sister is having a time out so she can understand herself a little more._

_Oh, okay. Be careful-_

_I don't need your warnings, boy. How is the child?_

_Ahhh, she's great, dad. Everything's fine over here, don't worry about us. You've got a lot to sort out over there._

_Damn right I do. Inform me if anything changes over there._

_Will do. Laters, dad._

Trunks withdraws, and I can breathe a sigh of relief to know the newest addition to the family is faring well.

Hours pass. Night has begun to fall. And Kakarot is still going! The fool could at least give me a chance to fight...but I suppose Bulma would kill me if I threw myself into harm's way now. Aricota stopped meditating some time ago and sits with her knees drawn to her chest, watching the fighting with large eyes. "I should be up there," she murmurs.

"Your place is here right now," I tell her firmly. "Kakarot fights alone unless he asks for the assistance."

"But I could help, Father!"

"Not right now you couldn't."

"I could, I really could. Father..." Her dark gaze turns to me. "I can perform a Kamehameha!"

My eyes widen at the news. Is she serious?! "How?" I ask, curiosity quickly getting the better of me. "Did Gohan teach you?"

"Yes! It took me a while, but in the end I managed to pull it off! Father, please, if Goku has to use his most powerful Kamehameha, I want to add in on it. Please. It's the least I can do for his help."

"Times like these I should have learned the silly technique too," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Fine, if you must, but don't get yourself killed in the process."

"I won't. I'll make you proud."

Aricota...you've already done that a thousand times over. Sutopri lands lightly on a rock, dusting herself off, but she's battered, her clothes torn and hair singed. Likewise, Kakarot has degenerated into that state where somehow half his own clothes seem to disappear from the waist upwards, and he's panting heavily. "D-Damn..." I hear him say. "You're a challenge..."

Aricota grips my arm, trembling. "What's going to happen?" she whispers.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry."

"How many times have I told you to stop apologising?"

"Sor- um..."

I roll my eyes again, but Kakarot is drawing his hands back into his signature preparatory pose. "What are you doing?" I yell over at him. "Your power output is too great! You'll kill yourself!"

"But Vegeta, I have no choice!" he yells back. "It would take too long to absorb surrounding energy like she has! Please, trust me!"

"We _have _to trust him," Aricota murmurs, getting to her feet. Before I can berate her she's taken off running towards Kakarot, nimbly dodging a ki ball from her mother. Kakarot looks very surprised as she joins his side and pulls her own hands in beside her hip. "Let's do this," she smiles, "it's all or nothing!"

"Aricota-!"

"Come on!"

Kakarot looks over to me, and I nod ever so slightly. It's all he needs. Two voices ring out with power over the plains. "Ka...me..."

Will this work? Is it wrong of me to place so much trust in Aricota? She's barely thirteen, and up till today could not even defend herself against a simple punch!

"Ha...me..."

I will not pray. I _will not _pray...but if this doesn't work, then we're all at her mercy. Come on Kakarot, or I will kick your ass in Hell for all eternity for fucking up in front of my daughter.

"_HA!"_

An explosion of gold erupts at the source of the blinding flash of blue that screams its way towards its target. Kakarot must have powered up into the third ascension to lend extra power to his attack. A cloud of dust swirls around the two, and all that can be heard is Sutopri's harsh curses as she tries hard to push back the beam.

Then Aricota's voice sounds, shouting almost a war-cry, and the beam intensifies, the blazing gold becoming brighter. The dust is settling...and I can feel that her power is skyrocketing, then falling, then rising again at unimaginable levels. Her face turns towards me...and those green eyes pierce me like nothing has ever pierced me before.

She did it...

I think I must have fallen to my knees, for everything became a blur, and I'm not quite sure what happened, but the blue light is gone, and I can feel Kakarot's hands upon my shoulders. "Hey...are you alright?" I can hear him asking me.

"What just happened?" I whisper.

Then Aricota kneels down before me and smiles. "Hey," she says softly. "We did it." Her hair spikes out wildly around her face, spun with golden tones; I'm almost blinded by its brilliance. But before I can congratulate her for her sudden jump to legendary status, the light fades, as does her consciousness, and she topples backwards. Kakarot gasps with shock, and I manage to get to my feet and gather her up. "I told her she didn't know her limits," I chuckle. "Girl bit off more than she could chew." I turn to Kakarot, who is wiping blood from his eyes. "So she's gone, is she?"

"Yep, done and dusted," he replies. "The heat of the moment must have just sparked something in Aricota...but somehow, I don't think she'll be doing it again anytime soon."

I look down at her peaceful face and nod. "Yes, she'll need much more training. I should take her back."

"You want me to come with you?"

I scowl. "Do what the hell you like." He laughs and says something about being hungry, like he always does after a fight, and we both take off. I almost feel sorry it had to come to this...but then I remember Sutopri's smirking face, and I know that we rid the universe of a potential threat. Now Aricota is free to enjoy her new family.

* * *

Before I can rush forward and hug Vegeta and tell him off for worrying me, another figure steps through, grinning madly. "Hey, Bulma!"

"Goku!" I laugh. "What are you doing here?" I carefully put Bulla in her basket and approach Vegeta warily; sometimes he's uncomfortable with being touched after he's been fighting, and he's holding a supposedly sleeping Aricota protectively to his chest. "Is she okay?" I ask him.

He nods. "Just tired. I'm going to put her upstairs to rest." He steps past me and leaves the room, so Goku sits down at the table beside Videl and gets comfortable. He looks the worst out of anyone, but then again, that's just Goku for you! I search around for my first aid kit and start dabbing iodine and salve onto his numerous cuts, rolling my eyes when he wriggles and squeals like a kid. Videl practically has to hold him down so I can treat him, and the amount of noise he makes is enough to wake Bulla again, so I leave Videl to deal with her father-in-law while I shush the baby. "There, there, ignore silly uncle Goku," I giggle over Bulla.

Vegeta strides back in, now with Trunks by his side. "The child has one uncle, and that is my brother," he snorts.

"And when did we last see Tarble, pray tell?" I ask. He just rolls his eyes at me. "Anyway, Goku's like a brother to me, so why can't he be uncle Goku?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Trunks cuts in, flapping his hands, "can't you two just tell us what happened already?"

Vegeta drops into my vacant chair. "Sure," he mutters. "Kakarot got rid of her."

Videl raises an eyebrow as she wipes dirt off Goku's cheek. "That's it?" she asks.

"Something else happened!" Trunks insists. "I know it, I could feel Aricota became a lot stronger again."

Well, it's nice to know my invention helped turn the tide of the battle! Goku winces from Videl's rough wiping, but he manages to crack another smile. "It might have only been for a few moments, but she became a Super Saiyan!"

Trunks' eyes go wide. "Wow..." he breathes. "That's amazing..."

"Yeah, your dad was so shocked he fainted."

"I did not!" yells Vegeta, thumping a fist on the table.

"Vegeta! You'll scare Bulla!"

He sighs. "Sorry."

"We should probably leave Aricota alone for a while though," Goku suggests, as Videl finishes up with him and returns to her seat. "She might have hated her mother, but blood is blood, and it might still hurt that she's gone for a while."

"I agree," I nod, putting Bulla back in her basket.

Trunks still looks concerned. "I'm just gonna go check on her...see how she is." He slips out of the room.

Carefully, I step towards Vegeta, who regards me for a moment before holding out a hand, taking mine and pulling me into his lap. "You shouldn't be up and about," he says sternly, "not after giving birth. What do you think you're doing?"

"Honestly, I feel fine," I smile, grateful that he cares, even in front of everyone else. He huffs disapprovingly, but wraps his arms round me, and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you're back in one piece," I murmur, nuzzling him.

"You should have expected nothing else," he replies curtly, but the edge of softness in his tone that only I can recognise is there. He's glad I'm okay too. He pulls me closer and sighs, stroking my back. "I don't think she would have survived without your help today," he tells me.

"Ahhh, it was nothing."

"Yeah, that was a pretty awesome piece of work!" Goku exclaims. "You must have been working on that device a long time! Vegeta told me. I'm impressed, Bulma!"

I smile modestly. "I worked on it a while, but it wasn't that hard, really. Now I know it worked for Aricota, it might work for you or Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugs. "I've been without my tail long enough to be accustomed to life without it. Besides, my Great Ape form has no use here now."

"I reckon we'd probably level the place and then some," grins Goku. "But you never know when something might crop up, huh?"

"Shut up, Kakarot."

Goku chuckles and falls into casual conversation with Videl. I look up at my husband and smile, and he returns the gesture, confident that nobody is looking. My heart squeezes with love for him...he really has changed, and dealt with everything so well. I lean up to kiss him, watching his eyes instinctively close, and he kisses me back gently. In all our years of being married, I've never loved him more than I do now.

* * *

_Like I said before, I still have some work to do on this. And Aricota is supposed to be a little Mary-Sue, if anybody is thinking that, she's supposed to sort of mould to the perfect Saiyan daughter. Some might agree with that, some might not, but that's the way I've done it. Last few chapters to come soon, hopefully.  
_


End file.
